


The Diamond Key Book I

by chains_archivist



Series: Diamond Key by Ariana [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, The Key Game (Unofficial)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys in Chains, Fluff, Key Game, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Sappy, Slaves, Yaoi, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Ariana</p><p>Heero is taken prisoner by Oz and forced to become a pleasure slave, a 'key' in a trap set by Treize to capture the other Gundam pilots.<br/>Warnings: Uh...Lemon, angst, yaoi, sap, fluff, strange, OOC, AU...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

With a whir and a click, it began.   
  
Inside the Gundams, dormant circuitry suddenly snapped to life. Old programming resurfacedñeverything for the mission. All other outside influences were of little import. New orders.   
  
05/override.   
  
Chang="trefac9675" reconfig="8>9"   
  
Data input: complete.   
  
04/override.   
  
Winner="trefac9676" reconfig="4>5"   
  
Data input: complete.   
  
03/override.   
  
Barton="trefac9677" reconfig="7>12"   
  
Data input: complete.   
  
02/override.   
  
Maxwell="seanddestr34511" reconfig="100>2"   
  
Data input: complete.   
  
01/override.   
  
Yuy="selfdetonate3451" reconfig="1000>1900"   
  
Data input:   
  
Data input:   
  
Data input:   
  
Data000010101010100011111010101000101   
  
M i s s i o n A c c e p t e d .   
  
With an inaudible click, the Gundams slowly shut down. In the darkness, their eyes still seemed to glow...   
  
=====================   
  
They'd been fighting for over five hours. Trowa had no ammunition left; the Gundam was destroying mobile suits with its hands, ripping the arms and legs off the enemy suits.   
  
Quatre's Gundam wasn't in the best of shape either. It had sustained a major blow to its right arm early in the battle, and now the blonde pilot's arm hung uselessly at his side, his shoulder dislocated . He'd only survived because Trowa and Wufei, who seemed distracted, were watching his back, cutting down the pilots if they got too close to his Gundam.   
  
And Duo?   
  
Duo was having the time of his life. For some reason, every shot he fired, every swipe with his scythe, seemed to connect with a mobile suit. It was amazing, it was beyond rational reason. He was "in the zone". He didn't understand it, and didn't try to. Yet even for him, there were too many.   
  
The mission had been relatively easy for all the pilotsñQuatre and Wufei were supposed to take out the base, while Trowa would guard their backs. Duo was on his own little search and destroy mission; and Heero...   
  
Heero hadn't received any orders. It was a good thing he'd been staying with Trowa and Quatre, or else he would never have known about the mission.   
  
As it was, he almost regretted coming, because now it would be the death of him.   
  
Almost. He was still a soldier, and he could have no regrets about his life, or the end thereof.   
  
"Everyone, get out!" Heero yelled, motioning towards the sky. "Trowa! Duo! Quatre! Chang! Get the hell out of here!"   
  
Duo paled as the words came in over the comm-link. "What are you going to do, Heero?" he asked, violet eyes wide with exhaustion. "Don't think about self-detonating! You won't make it, Yuy!"   
  
Heero just shook his head silently.   
  
"Get out now, or you'll all be killed!" he cried angrily, and slammed a panel on his left side hard. The self-destruct device popped out, that little red button seeming to mock him. "I'm warning you!"   
  
Wufei waited for no other warning, and, nodding at the pilot of 03, swooped down and caught Sandrock's legs, as Trowa grabbed the head of the Gundam. They flew off into the distance, towards a cliff where they would be able to see if their friend lived.   
  
Duo was stubborn, as always. "Go to hell, man!" he yelled, making a face at Heero. "I'm not going to leave you by yourself with all these enemy pilots here!"   
  
"You'll only make things worse for yourself," was the calm, calculated answer.   
  
"Heero..." Duo closed his eyes, battling against himself. He was a Gundam pilot, and he was expendable. So was Heero; there was no way around that fact. And yet a part of him didn't want to leave, didn't want Heero to leave him. But he made his choice.   
  
As soon as Deathscythe was out of range, Heero pressed down on the button, a soft smile on his face as his fingers lightly traced a photo of Duo, grinning madly. He'd taped it to the dashboard a long time agoñnow it seemed Duo's smiling face would be the last thing he ever saw. Carefully keeping his eyes trained on Duo, he waited.   
  
"Mission...accomplished."   
  
=====================   
  
Duo winced, waiting for the sound of metal crackling, sliding against the ground. He waited for the big explosion, the sound that meant Heero Yuy was once and for all, dead.   
  
It never came.   
  
The Gundam just stood there.   
  
"Heero!" Duo screamed as Leos swarmed down onto the suit. "What are you doing?"   
  
"What the--!" There was a cry of pain, and then the comm-link went dead.   
  
A few seconds later, the Leos ripped Wing Zero apart, tossing its wings to the ground, followed by random parts, a few guns. Duo could only watch in horror as they ripped the cockpit right out of the Gundam, bearing their prize like a trophy. He saw a familiar mop of dark brown hair, and a slender form slumped over inside. Duo sneered and got ready to attackñhe'd be damned if he'd let them take Heero!   
  
And suddenly, a large hand swooped down and pinned him to the ground. Trowa!   
  
"What are you doing?" he cried, pulling frantically at the controls. "Lemme go, you bastard!"   
  
"You'll only get yourself killed," he replied. Choking back a sob of helplessness, he pressed his face against the glass, trying to get closer to Heero, trying to save him; it was useless, all turned to shit. And now Heero was gone.   
  
"HEE~ERO!"   
  
=====================   
  
Dominic Vanguard sighed, ruffling through various papers on his desk. If only Joshua hadn't been so reckless--! Now he had four empty rooms, no new prospects... Life at the Palazzio was hard...   
  
He chuckled to himself at the irony of the statement. The rich and famous paid millions of dollars for a single night's stay at the Palazzio. It was decadent, it was luxurious...   
  
A short tone rang out, and Dominic sighed. He never got any time to himself, he complained silently. "Come in!"   
  
A tall, broad-shouldered man stepped into the room. OZ uniform; four stars, he noted with some discomfort. OZ soldiers at the Palazzio were rareñofficers even more so.   
  
"What can I do for you today?" he asked, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.   
  
The young man seated himself, his brilliant blue eyes sweeping over Dominic like raking over sand. "I have something you may be interested in," he said simply.   
  
"You are...?"   
  
"Treize Khushrenada. Leader of OZ. My greatest enemies are the infamous Gundam pilots," he added as a look of confusion passed over Dominic's pretty face. For the owner of the world's largest pleasure resort, he was a sheltered man...   
  
"Ah!" he said, understanding. "Something I may be interested in?"   
  
Treize nodded, and snapped his fingers. The tone sounded again, and before Dominic could speak, two soldiers dragged a slight figure into the room, his head bowed. Dominic could see several large bruises where he'd been beaten into submission; his clothes weren't so much clothes as scraps of material that clung to his body.   
  
"This is Heero Yuy, Pilot of 01. We managed to capture him a few days ago. It would be...beneficial to us if you could keep him here. For a very long time," he said diplomatically.   
  
Dominic slowly leaned forward and placed his hand beneath Heero's chin, lifting his head. His jaw dropped; this pilot was nothing more than a slip of a boy. "He's very young," he said, his heart pounding faster. Yes; if he could get the pilots...   
  
Treize shrugged. "War makes children into soldiers," he said coolly. Heero growled at him, his blue eyes blazing with anger. Dominic hid a smile. This boy was so pretty; his skin was softer than the finest silk, and he had a nice bone structure. His eyes and cheekbones had Asiatic curves, but the brilliant blue was far and above his best feature.   
  
"We'll take him." He dug around into his wallet. "How much do you want for him?"   
  
Treize laughed. "You can have him for nothing, if you'll swear to keep him here." Dominic licked his lips eagerly as his gaze strayed to the gentle curve of Heero's buttocks; it wasn't often he got to play with the Keys before they entered the Palazzio. After that, they were off limits.   
  
"Fine with me," he replied, distracted.   
  
Treize chuckled. "Until you can...train him properly, you'll need this." He handed him a small box with two buttons, one red and one green. "He's had a microchip inserted into his neckñyou can remove it or not as you see fit. This chip sends an electronic signal to the brain, giving him pain. Press the green button to begin the current, and the red to end it. Be careful. Too much use can permanently damage him." Dominic nodded, setting the box on his desk.   
  
"I'll leave you to...introduce Heero to the Palazzio," Treize said, a small smirk on his thin lips. Heero shivered at the connotation of those words, but remained silent. With that, Treize stalked out, graceful as a cat, the two guards flanking him.   
  
"So, your name's Heero?" The boy did not look up, but his fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically with contained anger. "Look at me when I speak to you, boy!" He slapped his across his face hard, leaving a large red handprint.   
  
"You'll obey me," he said simply, reaching into one of the drawers in his desk. "You'll beg me to command you, when I'm finished." Heero snorted, showing exactly what he thought of that statement.   
  
"You'll break," he said softly, a strange gleam in his black eyes. "They all do." He smiled as Heero tried to force his face into neutrality. "You're a Key now. You obviously don't know what that entailsñthey never do..." He paused, and pressed a button on his phone. "Kelley? Yes, I've got good news. Prepare the red room." Dominic smiled wolfishly at Heero. "He's a bit...reluctant. Yes, tell the trainers we've got a new...toy."   
  
He looked back at Heero, his eyes running over his form. He could see the strength in his wiry bodyñhe had to be broken, or else he could injure his master. "Strip," he commanded.   
  
Heero glared at him. "I don't think so," he said coolly.   
  
Dominic's hand strayed towards the box, and Heero started, his eyes wide. He'd obviously been felt the pain before, he noted with some satisfaction. "Then strip. I don't have all day to play with little boys," he sneered.   
  
Hesitantly, Heero reached for the shoulder of his tanktop. Dominic's eyes devoured the creamy skin of his shoulder; he shivered, wanting to touch him. Behind the desk, he could feel his cock stiffening, and hid a smile.   
  
He slid his spandex off, biting his lip to keep from blushing with shame. He was now clad in only his boxers, black silk that clung to his hips and thighs like a second skin. "Beautiful," Dominic murmured.   
  
"Come here," he said, motioning to the desk. Heero moved to him obediently, but inside he was seething. Stupid hentai! He'd kill him as soon as he could get free...   
  
Dominic reached a hand down the front of his boxers, fingers searching. Heero jerked back, Prussian blue eyes wide with shock. Dominic stared at him appraisingly. Surely, he'd...? Heero blushed furiously as Dominic's hand wandered to his buttocks, stroking the ample curves. He was a virgin? This pretty, graceful, doe-eyed boy was a virgin?   
  
Inside his head, the gears began turning. He could make a huge amount of money, marketing him as new, sexually unaware... Most of his clients paid extra if the Key would pretend to be a virgin so they could ravish them, playing out unfulfilled fantasies in their heads... And here he had a boy who outstripped all the other Keys in beauty, and he was unused. New. Dominic stifled a groan as he allowed himself to wonder what it would be like to plunge into those hot, tight, depths...   
  
He called his secretary back. "Cancel the trainersñI want Yalith and Sandalith on this one. Treat him carefully, he's worth quite a bit of money. Under no circumstances is he to be left alone! Ever!" Thee were many in the Palazzio that wouldn't think twice about drugging Heero and taking him back to their rooms for a tumble.   
  
"All right, sir," Kelley said, obviously confused. Dominic didn't care. The stupid bitch was beautiful, but not the brightest crayon in the box.   
  
As soon as he hung up, he grabbed Heero's wrist in his large paw, tightening his hold so it was painful. Heero made a small sound of pain, then pressed his lips together to hold in his cry. "You're a soldier. Have you ever been raped?" Heero shook his head, struggling to keep the detached soldier facade from slipping. "Ever been taken by one of your fellow pilots?" Again, no.   
  
"Good." He released his wrist, noting a red ring indicating that there would be a bruise there in the morning. A few seconds later, Yalith and Sandalith, both long-legged girls with long blonde hair that hung over their breasts. "Get him cleaned up," he ordered. The two girls nodded and bowed. "Don't change his hair, though," he called as an afterthought. The messy mop of dark hair was a large part of his attraction.   
  
Yalith nodded and winked, then disappeared with a seductive wriggle of her hips. Dominic sighed. That girl drove him crazy...   
  
Pleased with the day's results, he decided to take a nap. Preferably a long one, with one of the Keys...   
  
=====================   
  
Wufei frowned. "Hold onñjust one moreñyes!" He let out a whoop of joy as he finally cracked the passcode for OZ's mainframe database. Beside him, Duo jumped to his feet, eyes alight. Heero had to be okay; he  _had_ to. He and Chang were alone in Heero's room; his computer was the only one with a system sophisticated enough to hack into OZ. Trowa and Quatre were gone on another mission in Siberia. But Duo refused to budgeñthey had to rescue Heero. He wasn't sure whyñit wasn't like Heero tried to or even pretended to be his friend. But there was a lonely ache inside of him that insisted on being filled by the Japanese pilot of Gundam 01.   
  
"What are you doing now?" Duo demanded. Wufei snorted.   
  
"I'm looking for the records on the prisoners taken a few days agoñwith any luck, it should tell us where Heero is." Suddenly, a screen popped up with Heero's picture. Duo gasped.   
  
He looked terrible. His face was drawnñit was easy to tell that he had been beaten, and yet his eyes still gleamed with the fanatic fervor of the devoted. While Duo was busy staring at the picture, Wufei was skimming the record. He froze as his dark eyes passed over a small sentence, in the same small black font, as if unimportant.   
  
 _...scheduled to be terminated this afternoon..._

=====================   
  
Heero shivered as they led him through a long marble corridor, lit by torchlight. It was almost medieval, very primitive and very seductive. The shadows the fire cast on Yalith and Sandalith's faces made them seem almost bird-like, angular and harsh.   
  
They reached a wooden chestnut door, and stopped. Heero stared at them expectantly.   
  
"You're a Key, now," Yalith began, as if she'd given the speech a thousand times before. "It is a great honor to be chosen as a Key. Your beauty is unsurpassed. We will attend you during your stay here. Anything you need will be provided. If you should desire anything else, ask and you will receive."   
  
She opened the door, and a rush of steam hit him in the face, stinging his eyes. He coughed for a moment, wiping his streaming eyes. When the steam dissipated, he could see a large hot bath.   
  
"You will diverge yourself of all possessions from the outside world. You belong to the Palazzio, now." In a single swift movement, she whipped out an ivory-hilted knife and cut off his boxers, tearing them to shreds. They fell down in a pile of scrap silk at his feet.   
  
Sandalith took over from there. "As a Key, you have several responsibilities. You must please your Master in every way possible. You must not complain or displease your Master. You may not leave the Palazzio at any time, for any reason."   
  
Heero raised a single eyebrow. "I never agreed to become a Key," he snapped. "It was forced upon me." The lighter haired girl ignored him and continued speaking.   
  
"You belong to the Palazzio. Property must be marked, in order to keep it safe within these walls." He turned around to see Yalith, holding a burning iron in the shape of a key. "We brand you as ours, forever. Body and soul." He screamed as the brand was applied to his hip, twisting, trying to get away, but Sandalith held him still until Yalith removed the brand.   
  
Heero collapsed, breath sobbing between his lips in pain, a high whistling sound. It burned, like white-hot fire licking at his nerves; the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Gods, if he only could have self-destructed...!   
  
"Please step into the first bath," Sandalith said emotionlessly, gesturing to a small pool of water. Heero trembled visibly, and her expression softened. "Heero," she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick his ear, "it will be worse later. Much worse." Then, she slipped an arm beneath his knees and waded into the pool.   
  
Heero winced as the water, which was almost freezing, met his burn. Yet as it chilled him to the bones, the water soothed the brand, making it less red. Yalith watched him impassively.   
  
"You belong to the Palazzio," Yalith began again. "Step into the bath, please." She gestured towards the second bath, which looked much hotter. Steam rose in billowy clouds from the surface. Shivering, he stepped into the bath, and yipped in surprise. It was very hot... He was glad he'd taken the ice bath first, or else the key branded onto his hip would hurt more. The water was clouded with some kind of herbs and oils.   
  
Yalith knelt down behind him, her hands beginning a tender ministration on his aches and bruises. Heero simply sniffed, pointedly ignoring her presence though her hands were quickly and easily massaging away the pains of sleeping on a cold, cement floor. She smoothed some strange oil on his back that smelled like flowers and the rainñlike Duo...   
  
Duo...   
  
He felt a strong urge to yawn and instead sat up straight as he felt something wet touch the arch of his throat. He sat up, shoulders tense again, and stared straight into Sandalith's deep, pupiless eyes.   
  
"Do you know what a Key is?" she asked, and for once, he felt certain that she wasn't followed a proscribed course of action. He shook his head. She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him. "You're a sex slave, Heero. The rich will pay millions of dollars to lie with you at night, and wake up to the dawn with you. Can't you see how beautiful you are?" she whispered, tracing the outline of his mouth with her tongue, a little pink fish. "Anyone in their right mind would fall for you..."   
  
The hands on his shoulders never ceased, even as Sandalith rose up from the water, her dark eyes mischievous, and stripped off her now saturated tunic, exposing two perfect pink nipples the color of her tongue...   
  
Moaning softly, he shivered as she began to stroke his hardened cock, filling it with blood, making him so hard... She didn't stop until he arched his back, coming with a soft sigh of fulfillment, making the water slosh up against the sides of the in-ground stone tub. She captured his lips again, showing him the many tastes of love, sliding her tongue against his... He was only vaguely aware of Yalith moving behind him, leaving the water...   
  
=====================   
  
Duo shivered. The cool night air licked at his face as he crouched behind some bushes, heart beating wildly in his chest like a herd of mustangs, his violet eyes shimmering in the dark. Wufei smiled in spite of himselfñhe could see how someone could fall in love with those eyes, and that perpetually grinning face.   
  
Catching his eyes, Wufei nodded sharply. Swallowing, Duo ran out into the open, his gun ready.  
  
When there were no gunshots, he screwed his courage together and peeked up. He saw Maxwell, arm waving frantically, signaling him to come forward. He stepped lightly, his movements as graceful as a cat's, barely discernable from the dark of the cement walls.   
  
They entered the complex together, sliding along the walls, freezing as a spotlight passed by, searching for intruders. Wufei let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and pointed silently towards the door. The pilot of 02 nodded fiercely and had the lock picked within seconds.   
  
They were in. Now, how to find Heero? Questioningly, Duo pointed down one side of a fork in the hallway. Wufei paused, then shook his head emphatically, pointing in the other direction. ëI'll meet you back here,' he mouthed silently, and took off down one corridor. Duo shook his head, and headed down the other, never seeing the silent figure watching them, emerging from the shadows only to follow one of the pilots down a long hall.   
  
Duo ran as fast as he could, sticking his head into every cell, reading every name tag. Yael, Yankovic, Yomi, Yuy...! He stopped at the small cell, trying to peer in through the small window, but all he saw was darkness. He was sleeping, Duo thought with a small smile as he knelt down beside the keypad. Fancy that. Mr. Heero Who Needs a Doctor I'll Set My Own Damn Leg Yuy was sleeping on the job.   
  
He heard footsteps and froze, then relaxed as they passed by, not turning down the hallway where the prisoners were kept. "Close one," he muttered, the first words he'd spoken all night, and plugged the neat little decoding device into the keypad. Five seconds later, he was in.   
  
"Heero...?"   
  
=====================   
  
Wufei looked down both ways, and, seeing no one coming, quickly ducked into Treize's office.   
  
Once inside, he locked the door behind him. No sense in getting this far and then getting caught... It took him a few minutes to hack into Treize's personal files, but it was worth it.   
  
 _Transference?  
  
:/Prisoner Yuy, Cell A6.   
  
Transference complete.   
  
:/I escorted Yuy personally to his new home. He should be very...comfortable there. It is only a matter of time before the other pilots come to rescue him, and then the threat to OZ world domination will be over. False computer records were planted yesterday upon my arrival to the Palazzio. Dominic Vanguard really is such an insolent little prick... He was practically fondling the boy before my very eyes. I should want to kill this pilot, but instead all I feel is pity...   
  
At least the best of them is out of commission now. He won't be leaving soon...   
  
Log out: tkhushrenada at 15:09 _  
  
Wufei shivered. So, Heero was alive...at the Palazzio? He shook his head; it didn't make any sense. Why hadn't Treize simply killed Heero?   
  
He rummaged around in Treize's desk for a moment, then froze as the door creaked open, throwing a dagger of light at his feet. Shit!   
  
=====================   
  
No one! Duo was furious, his brilliant eyes slanted with his anger. Heero wasn't there! Had they taken him earlier? He pushed that thought awayñno, Heero still was alive. He had to be. It was the only possibility Duo would accept.   
  
The long-haired American found himself back at the junction, and ran down the hallways Wufei had taken, careful not to make any noise. He almost ran by Treize's office, then stopped as the gold crest that was hung over his door registered in his mind. Timidly, he pushed the door open, only to find Wufei standing in front of Treize's desk, looking guiltier than a cat with feathers threaded through its whiskers.   
  
"Shit!" Wufei cursed, closing the gap between them in seconds. "Duo! You scared the shit out of me!"   
  
"Wufei?" His muffled voice wavered slightly. "Heero's not in his cell..."   
  
The implication lay between them for a moment, then Wufei spoke.   
  
"How could he be in his cell? He's in the Palazzio." Duo stared at the Chinese pilot, struck dumb for once in his life.   
  
"The Palazzio?"   
  
Wufei nodded. "I've never heard of it either. But apparently, that's where Treize left Heero. So we find Treize and thenñ" Duo interrupted him with a loud click and a familiar monotone. His back was towards him, facing a large portrait of Treize, holding a single thornless rose.   
  
"Omae o korosu," Duo whispered, and Wufei believed him.   
  
=====================   
  
Heero woke early the next morning naked on satin sheets and a large canopy bed, the sunlight filtering in through sheer black shades. Turning over, he gasped in pain as his branded hip came in contact with the sheets. All at once the day came rushing back to him; first being captured and brought here, and then being branded... He shivered, remembering the cold water and then the pleasures of the hot bath... Sandalith had a very talented mouth...   
  
He took a closer look at his room. It was the size of a gymnasium from one of those boarding schools; a large section was partitioned off with wavy glass. The rest was a bedroom; his bed was at least king-sized, with scarlet sheets. Next to the bed was a large glass case of various sex toys, including dildos, whips, velvet and real, several cock rings, and other tools Heero had never seen before. He shivered, hoping that whoever his Master was wouldn't be of a mind to use them on him. Dominic still had the pain-box, and so he still controlled him...   
  
He decided to scout out the Palazzio; find its weaknesses, a possible escape route... The thought brightened his mien as much as a bright and happy Heero was possible. Sliding off the bed, he found a trunk full of silk and sheer fabrics, obviously designed to show off select parts of his body...or hide others. Finally, he found a pair of black silk pants and a dark olive green shirt with no sleeves, close enough to his usual outfit.   
  
With that settled, he tiptoed out of his room, walking briskly along the hall. Heero diplomatically ignored the looks he received from various men, some Keys, some not. It wasn't until he found himself pressed up against the wall, arms pinned above his head, that he realized going out alone might not have been such a good idea. He struggled, trying to break the person's grip, but could not.   
  
"What are you doing out alone?" a nasal voice demanded. Heero looked up to see Dominic, his eyes narrowed, glaring balefully at him. "See how easily I took advantage of you? You need to be careful, and protect that cute little ass of yours." With that, he ran his hands languorously over Heero's buttocks, then pinched viciously. Heero tossed his head away from his searching eyes, not trusting himself. He wanted to kill this fucker, to crush his windpipe, or stab his eyes out...   
  
"Just in case, I thought I'd introduce you to some of the boys. This is Ashura," Dominic said, drawing away long enough to let Heero see who was behind him. He snaked an arm around Ashura's waist, rubbing the other hand against the boy's cheek. He was striking, with short blonde hair pulled back from his eyes with a thin silver metal headband. He gave Heero a cheeky grin, one that reminded him of Duo...   
  
"Hi," Ashura said, reaching for Heero's hand. He was about to shake the taller boy's hand when suddenly Ashura brought his hand up to his lips, caressing the knuckle with his mouth. Heero swallowed, and pulled his hand away.   
  
"Heero's a bit...skittish," Dominic said, eyes glittering as he reached into his pocket, "but he'll be good? Right, Heero?" He pulled the small remote control out of his pocket just enough to let Heero see that he was in control of him.   
  
He tried to speak, but found his throat suddenly very dry. "Right," he said weakly, his eyes glaring daggers at the older man. Dominic contented himself with a quick feel of Heero's crotch before skipping merrily on his way...   
  
Heero snarled as soon as he was out of his sight. "I hate him," Ashura sighed softly. "I really do." Heero looked at him sharply, and then felt his hostility melt away at the sight of his smile. It was a sweet, unassuming grin that was not calculated in the slightest bit. Thoughts of a certain violet-eyed pilot were pushed aside for the moment.   
  
"Welcome to the Palazzio," he said dryly. "I guess you're going to be here a long time..." Heero nodded dully. They stood there in silence for a moment before Ashura reached down and tugged on Heero's hand, trying to get him to follow. The two boys walked around the palace for a few minutes, just chatting.   
  
"What did you do before?" Ashura asked hesitantly as he saw Heero involuntarily stiffen. "If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly.   
  
"I was a Gundam pilot," he said softly, looking down at the floor.   
  
"I thought you were some kind of soldierñyou're too thin and you're too grumpy," he teased. "I was born on the streets of L2, a few years before the war broke out. So in a way..." he said, trailing off. "I guess we're both war children."   
  
Heero nodded absently, carefully examining the schematics of the building. High roof; he wouldn't be able to escape over the walls, either. It looked like the only way out wasñ   
  
"The front door," Ashura said, gesturing towards the large gate Heero had entered through. "Don't touchñif you do, you'll be burned. Trust me," he added, a wicked grin playing at his eyes, "I know from experience." Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyesñwhat a melodramatic, annoying little baka. Just like Duo.   
  
==================================  
  
  
"Omae o korosu," Duo whispered, and Wufei believed him.   
  
"What are you going to do, Duo?" Wufei asked suspiciously, crossing his long, slender arms over his chest. The American pilot turned and looked at the Chinese pilot with such an intensity that Wufei was surprised that he wasn't on fire already.   
  
Duo shrugged. "I'm going to find Heero." He looked away, his violet eyes hollow and smudged from the exhaustion and stress of the past few days. Living without Heero, as much of a conversationalist as he was, was not easy for him. He wasn't sure how, but Heero had become very important to him.   
  
"How, Duo?" Wufei moved to block his path. "How are you going to find the Palazzio? I've never heard of it before, and I sure as hell don't know where it isñdo you?" Duo didn't reply. "Are you just going to march in there and start waving your gun around, demanding that they release Yuy?" The braided boy bowed his head, guilt scrawled all over his face. "We need a plan, Duo."   
  
Out of the shadows, a tall, slim young woman stepped forward, her blond hair glinting in the sparse light. In seconds, Duo had his gun trained on her.   
  
"Hands up. Get down on the floor. Now," he said, his voice cold, his eyes glittering maniacally.   
  
There was a white blur, and then Duo suddenly found himself skidding across the room on his butt, his gun somewhere on the floor. "I have a proposition to make," she said softly.   
  
Wufei reached down to pull Maxwell up, then froze as he heard her speak. He stood up; Duo fell over with a loud ëthunk'. "A proposition?"   
  
The woman nodded. "I know where Heero Yuy is. I can take you to him." Beside Wufei, Duo, grumbling loudly about Chinese bakas, pulled himself to his feet. "All you need..." She reached behind her back and pulled out a plain wooden box the size of a woman's wallet. Of its own accord, the top flipped open, revealing a key glittering with some kind of stones.   
  
"The Diamond Key," she said simply. "Call the number inscribed on the handle of the key, and you'll find your way to the Palazzio." With that, she simply disappeared into thin air.   
  
Wufei's trained eyes darted around the room, but saw no sign of her. "We don't even know your name!" he called out. She had to still be in the room. There was no way...   
  
The window, previously locked and shut, was a wide open, white lace curtain billowing ominously in the wind.   
  
=====================   
  
"You're too cute when you squirm," the blue-eyed Key teased, running a hand through his hair. "Come. We've got to give you a tour of the grounds so you won't get lost." Heero simply shrugged. It would give him an opportunity to scout out the security around the Palazzio. He started to slide off the bed, then winced as his hip scraped against the intricate beading of the coverlet.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ashura asked, concerned, quickly bending down beside him. Heero nodded, then jumped as he felt the Emerald Key's hand on the burn. "I can help you, if you like," he said softly, smiling almost shyly. As if he hadn't been allowed to smile by his own Master, Heero mused.   
  
Heero nodded his assent, and Ashura bent over, examining the burn carefully with cool fingers, tracing the edges of the Key. Heero's attention began to wander; the feel of his hand on his skin seemed only natural, for some reason.   
  
He thought about Duo, the braided baka. He knew he felt...something...for Maxwell. He just wasn't sure  _what_  exactly it was. He knew he didn't love him; well, not yet. And he wasn't attracted to him that way; the only thing Heero felt when Duo was around was annoyance and a strange tug at his heart that felt as if someone was squeezing it spasmodically.   
  
Either way, he was a continual distraction. He would have to remedy that if...when...he finally escaped. Not that being at the Palazzio was terrible. On the contrary, the accommodations were luxurious, the people were somewhat helpful and he had warm food in his belly. It was better than some nights he'd spent in alleyways being nibbled on by mice.   
  
Heero suddenly froze as he felt Ashura's lips on his hip, moving gently over the bone, passing back and forth lightly, not applying any pressure, suckling the wound carefully. His body began to tingle in a pleasurable way, soft curls of heat unfurling in his hips. "What...what are you doing?" he asked, then gasped as the light suction was suddenly taken away, the pain along with it. Ashura sat up and wiped his eyes, which were streaming...blood?   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, letting one hand rest on his shoulder. The blonde-haired Key jerked as if his touch pained him.   
  
"I'm fine," Ashura said dismissively. Heero gingerly reached down and touched the brand, and was surprised. It felt like normal skin, not even scar tissue.   
  
"What did you do?" he asked.   
  
"I'm a healer," Ashura explained. "Dominic captured me when I was fifteen. I had a little herbery on L2 until the war broke out...You know," he said, blinking back tears, "my mother told me that a gift shouldn't be wasted on those who will not use it to help others. When I was thirteen, a middle-aged man stumbled into our shop, bloody and beaten raw by a mob of war-mongrels chasing him through the streets. He was a representative of the Sanc Kingdom, coming to try and negotiate before the war broke out. I turned him away," he whispered, his voice choked.   
  
"I sent him away into the streets, batting at him with my broom and he died the next day. There were no more attempts by the Sanc Kingdom to save L2." The Emerald Key took a deep breath and wiped the last of his tears away.   
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," he said softly. "Nothing matters. I'm a Key now; I'm going to live here until I'm old and gray. You see those servants?" He pointed out the window to the courtyard, where several men in gray rags were busy carrying trays and several indescript heavy bundles.   
  
"They're older Keys. When you're no longer attractive to customers, they send you downstairs to work under Jael. He's the slave driver." A shiver passed through the pale boy. "He's terrible. Has a mean limp and a wooden leg. Some people say he used to be a Key." Ashura's tone told Heero exactly what he thought of that statement. "His face is scarred from a fire in the Palazzio years ago, before I came here."   
  
Heero simply shook his head. "That can't be," he stated flatly. "That will not be me."   
  
Ashura laughed. "Deny it all you want," he said sadly. "That's what I thought at first. But there's no way out of here. It's all warded; if you even tried to set foot out of here your Keyñ" He gestured to Heero's hip. "You Key would start to burn you. The longer you stayed outside the wards, the hotter it would get until it burned through you."   
  
Heero shivered, and closed his eyes. No.   
  
No.   
  
This was not how he was to spend the rest of his life!   
  
It couldn't be. There had to be another way.   
  
No!   
  
Heero didn't even realize he was trembling slightly until he felt a hand rest gingerly on his shoulder, not trying to embrace him, just there, the weight comforting.   
  
=====================   
  
"The Diamond Key," Duo mused out loud. "It's so pretty!" It glittered maliciously in his hand, as if it were a dangerous toy about to jump up and bite his fingers off. Wufei snorted.   
  
"You would think so," he laughed, shaking his head as they waited for the plane to arrive. Wufei had called the number on the handle, and was surprised to hear that it wasn't just a joke, that the Palazzio really existed. And that a boy fitting Heero's description was the slave attached to the Diamond Key.   
  
Duo had been up the entire night, unable to sleep. Heero was alive! He'd known it all along; no one could kill Heero Yuy. Not falling from a thirty-story building without using his parachute. Not all the Gundams in the world. Hell, the guy was probably immortal.   
  
"Do you think he'll be happy to see us?" Duo asked, his eyes wide with happiness. Wufei smothered a smile and ëhmmphed' gruffly. In truth, he was as eager to see Yuy as Duo was, if only to get the loud-mouthed baka to shut up for a few moments.   
  
"I think he'll be happy to see us," Duo said finally. "Do you think they'll let him go?"   
  
"I doubt it."   
  
Duo beamed. "Good, then we'll get to blow the place up!" The Chinese pilot refrained from slapping himself a few times, just to make sure it all wasn't a terrible nightmare...   
  
=====================   
  
"OW!" Heero jumped as the needle passed through his nipple, unable to do more since Sandalith was holding him down onto his bed, his shirt torn somewhere on the floor. Dominic sighed, testing the point of the needle carefully before jabbing it through his other nipple. Yalith, her face unreadable, stepped forward, bearing two small gold hoops decorated with long blue feathers that looked as if they were from a peacock. The eye of the feather glared at him, and Heero shivered as he felt the blonde slave's cold hands on his chest, pulling out the nipples so she could pass the rings through cleanly. Dominic chuckled at the look of anger on the Key's face, and caressed the red button on the remote. He immediately froze.   
  
Dominic stood back and reveled in Yalith and Sandalith's work. He was magnificent in blue silk pants and a loose, open mesh vest that fell somewhere at the knee and was lined with blue satin ribbon. The two nipple rings adorned with feathers only added to his fierce beauty.   
  
Though it had taken a long time to make him submit. When he'd found out that his Master was coming, Heero had been apprehensive at best. When he found out that Dominic had sold him by offering his virginity to the highest bidder and he was going to be taken that very night, he nearly went berserk, forgetting about the chip implanted inside of him...   
  
They'd had to douse him with cold water to wake him, and even then his vision was still blurry and he had a terrible headache. Yet, as soon as Heero had recovered, he'd attacked Dominic again.   
  
Yalith had sent for many buckets of cold water before the night was out...   
  
Sandalith stepped forward bearing two gold bracelets, about two inches thick and shiny enough that he could see his own tear-streaked face in the reflections. He hissed as the bracelets slid onto his thin wrists, feeling a rising sense of panic as they snapped shut with a mournful ëclick', like a door closing...   
  
"Perfect," Dominic said, eyes glittering with desire as he looked upon the Diamond Key. "That will be all," he said sharply to the blonde girls as they exited swiftly. Then he turned his attention back to Heero.   
  
"The person who bought you is coming soon," he said, eyes laughing at the disgust written all over his face. "You'd best behave." He mentally undressed him, looking Heero up and down a few times with a sleazy smile on his face. Heero had no doubt that if Dominic hadn't sold his virginity he would have him on the floor, knees spread, in two seconds flat.   
  
With that, Dominic stalked out of Heero's room, leaving him with the feeling of being dirty, unclean. Heero shivered and laid down onto the bed. There was nothing else he could do but wait.   
  
But the bed was so soft and the smell of wisteria wafted through the air, and the lamps had been dimmed as the sun set. He soon fell asleep, not even hearing the door open and shut softly.   
  
He slept through the whole night, never seeing the flash of blonde hair in the light, nor the intense blue eyes that gazed upon his body like an offering.   
  
=====================   
  
"Man!" Duo gawked openly at the large entrance, a stone arch in the Greco-Roman style with a small cherub guarding the way. "Look at this place, man!"   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Get a grip on yourself," he told Duo, only to find that Duo had already disappeared.   
  
"Great," he sighed, throwing his hands up. "And Duo disappeared with the Key!" Turning around, he ran into a wall that hadn't been there before.   
  
"My Dragon!" Treize said teasingly. "What are you doing here at the Palazzio? Enjoying the food, wine, young boys?" Wufei blushed, and batted at Treize's wandering hands. He'd been taken by Treize once; it had been more than enough for the Chinese boy! He would die of shame if the other pilots ever discovered...   
  
"Come," Treize said encouragingly, pressing him to the wall, his warm flesh pressed against his. "Let's go back to my chambers and get to know each other all over again. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Wufei could tell that his intentions were less than innocent, and started to move away. Treize suddenly whipped out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to his own hand. Wufei stared at the handcuffs in disbelief, then began to kick and yell.   
  
"Dishonor!" he shouted, struggling as the stronger man dragged him across the Palazzio, heading towards the more luxurious rooms. "Dishonor on your family!" Treize only chuckled; he was close, just a few more yards...   
  
=====================   
  
Duo sighed, looking at the huge castle that was Heero's home. "Damn, he's got it good," he said aloud, then blushed as a young man with short blonde hair shot him an odd look.   
  
"Can I help you?" he asked politely. Duo nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I'm lookin' for Heero," he said. "Short guy? Prussian blue eyes? Messy brown hair? Know him?" Ashura's eyes narrowed.   
  
"I do," he replied coolly.   
  
Duo shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot under the boy's intense glare. "Um, do you know where he's staying?"   
  
"You can't get in unless you have the Diamond Key anyway," Ashura said.   
  
Duo reached behind his back and pulled out the Key, the sharp diamonds cutting into his palm. "I have the Key," he said, equally cold.   
  
"Well then. I'll show you to his room," Ashura sniffed, and spun on his heel. Duo had to run to keep up with him. What an asshole, Duo thought angrily at Ashura's back. He reminded him too much of himself; calm and self-assured to a fault.   
  
"This is Heero's room," Ashura snapped, insinuating with a slight wriggle of his eyebrows that he knew him intimately. The thought made Duo seetheñHeero was trapped here with this oversexed monster?   
  
Yech, Duo thought, disgusted, and had to clap a hand over his mouth as he saw Wufei being dragged off by a familiar looking leader of OZ... Duo smirked. There was something there...   
  
Ashura glared at this interruption to his seduction of Heero. This braided baka dared challenge him? Every infinitesimal sway of his hips, every flutter of his eyelashes was charming, but Heero needed a real man to take him, not just a little boy playing at being grown up. Yet deep inside, he was worried by this Master. Usually the Masters were terribly old or ugly, unable to get a fuck anywhere else. They were also rich as all hell, and were too old to treat their Keys with disrespect. Ashura's fondest memories were of his elderly Masters who demanded nothing from him, only drinking in his devotion like a sip of water from the mystical fountain of proverbial youth.   
  
But this Master was not ugly. He was kinda cute, actually, if one tilted his head just so and the light hit his chestnut hair in a way that gave him golden highlights. Nothing spectacular, nothing like Heero. Now he was a beautiful specimen of the awkward transition from childhood to manhood. He remembered the way Heero had easily submitted beneath him, legs splayed out in an endearingly young way. He remembered the way Heero had shuddered beneath him as Ashura's mouth worked over his cock. Of course, they hadn't gone all the wayñif Dominic had found out, he would have had Ashura flogged for taking something that was not his.   
  
Duo watched the young Key battle with his emotions, eventually losing. "He's inside," he said softly, his face softening in the soft shadows, then he disappeared down the hall, his steps a quick roll against the marble.   
  
Trembling, Duo fit the Key inside the door. It popped ajar, but did not open.   
  
This is it, he told himself, and closed his eyes, reaching out with one hand to push the heavy door all the way open.   
  
=====================   
  
Duo felt a fine tremor run up his arm, starting in his hands, which were still pressed against the large oak door, up to his elbow, making it wobble a bit, and then into his shoulder, where it wreaked havoc on the long nerve there, making his entire body tremble.   
  
He couldn't make himself look. He couldn't make himself want to look; what if the boy he saw on the bed wasn't actually Heero? More importantly, *what if it was*? He swallowed hard, resolving his courage, and slipped in through the body size crack now evident between the wall and the bolt.   
  
He was greeted with a sight that was somewhat overwhelming at best. The entire room was looped with long bolts of fine blue silk of the brightest coloring; Duo whistled under his breath. Most definitely not cheap.   
  
The entire room was centered around one huge four-poster bed, where a slight figure was nestled in the center of a large mound of blue coverlet. Not completely aware of what he was doing, Duo took a few steps forward, then paused, blinking at the loudness of his footsteps in the quiet room. He sniffed the air, catching a vague scent like wisteria or juniper; something delicate and heady.   
  
Duo stopped at the foot of the bed, eyes wide as he glimpsed a tanned ankle emerging from the blue, only to dive back down deeper into the blankets. Deep in sleep, the figure writhed beneath the covers, wriggling in a way that was both tantalizing and extremely erotic. Daring to draw back the covers, a small smile appeared on his lips as he saw Heero's face, lips slightly parted in an exhausted ëo', his long lashes brushing delicately against his cheek. His eyes had been outlined in some kind of blue pencil; Heero should have looked like, well, Heero in drag, except he looked more like some kind of exotic and sensual creature of the Seelie court, one of those virgin sacrifices given to Pagan gods. His ears were both pierced with diamond studs, sparkling in the low light of the room.   
  
Duo bit his lip, a fine trickle of sweat coursing down his face, and pulled back the covers a bit farther, just enough to expose tanned broad shoulders and two caramel-colored nipples, pierced with silver hoops adorned with blue feathers. He probably stood there for several hours, just watching Heero sleep. He was always surprised at how well Heero slept; it seemed that though he had his own personal ghosts to haunt him, they stayed away from him at night. Duo envied him that.   
  
But the moment was fated to end swiftly, it seemed, for suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Heero's eyes immediately snapped open, and Duo found himself staring into those dark sapphire depths because of his close proximity. He could feel the fear rolling off Heero in great waves, and reached out a hand to touch his former partner. Heero winced and slid away from him, off the high bed and onto the floor. He wore a pair of blue silk pants that clung to his body in ways that Duo had never imagined, proving just how much he had previously unappreciated the fabricÖ   
  
"Heero?" The young boy paused in his path to the door, and turned around, eyes slanted. "Duo." It was an acknowledgement, nothing more. Yet it was more than Duo had hoped for, in many ways. Usually Heero simply pretended that Duo didn't existñtheir contact was so sporadic that neither of them had gotten to know the other very well. The mere fact that Heero felt it necessary to speak to Duo was an accomplishment in itself.   
  
"Do you have to get that?" Duo was surprised at the evenness of his voice; the sight of Heero padding around half-naked in front of him was doing very little to curb his teenaged hormones, even with the hormone suppressants that Howard had been secretly buying him off the black market. Damn if he would let a sudden growth spurt ruin his abilities to pilot the Deathscythe. It was made exactly for him; anyone even an inch taller or shorter would have severe problems piloting the Gundam.   
  
Heero shifted uneasily. "Not if you don't want me to," he replied, his eyes glaring at Duo, but his voice heavy with forced nonchalance. Duo watched him carefully, seeing his stiff movements, so unlike his usual fluid grace.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Duo asked, taking a step closer to Heero. The banging on the door resumed, and Heero moved to answer it.   
  
Heero was fast, but Duo was faster, and he quickly slid in front of the ex-Gundam pilot, arms extended. "Why are you talking to me?" he demanded, now positive that something was up.   
  
Heero snarled at him, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Why do you think?" he snapped. "You own my Key, so you own me."   
  
Duo blinked twice.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but found that his voice had been mysteriously choked off.   
  
"What?" he finally managed to say. Heero rolled his eyes in irritation, but deigned to reply.   
  
"I'm a Key; I'm a *slave*," he said, slowly, as if speaking to a mentally deficient child. "You own my Key; I'm your slave. Got it?" He poked Duo firmly in the chest to reiterate.   
  
Duo laughed. "I knew that! I'm not stupidñI know what the Palazzio's all about." He laughed nervously, putting the lie to his show of bravado. "Besides," he added, shaking a finger at the Japanese boy, "you're my slave, and you're bossing me around? Get down on your knees and give me twenty, soldier!" Heero glared at him for a moment; the tension was palpable. Then, slowly, as if it pained him, he slid down to his knees and was about to start doing pushups when Duo stopped him with a firm shake.   
  
"Stop, stop," he said hastily, drunk on his power trip. "I don't understand. Why the clothes, then? Where's your bed?" Heero's eyes widened momentarily, and then he laughed.   
  
The soldier who had known no joy in his entire existence threw back his head and laughed. It was a sweet sound, like the rich chords of a violin or a harp. "Keys are  **sex**  slaves, Duo."   
  
Duo was again struck speechless. Then he blushed furiously from root to chin. "Oh," was all he managed to say, before a breathless Ashura burst into the room.   
  
"Heero!" he cried, and suddenly Duo experienced a strange case of deja vu as the blonde boy ran over to the Japanese Key and gave him a quick hug and a pat on the butt. "I was so worried when you didn't answer the door." Behind Heero's back, Ashura made a face at Duo.   
  
"I'm fine," Heero said dryly, and removed himself from Ashura's tentacle-like grip. "AshÖ" The blonde boy looked up so suddenly his metal headband slipped forward into his eyes. Blushing, he pushed it back up and then resumed his non-stop mental undressing of the Diamond Key.   
  
"Would you mind?" he asked, just bordering on rudeness. The American smirked. "Duo and I have business to discuss." Ashura gaped at him; Heero suddenly realized what he'd said and tried to rephrase it so that the Key would understand. "My Master and I have some business to attend to," he said, his eyes wide. Ashura smiled, but it was thin-lipped, and the skin around his eyes tightened momentarily.   
  
"Well," he finally said after making a great show of adjusting his shirt, "I'll leave you two alone. Heero, the first time is always the most painful. Use the sunseed oil, it'll help numb the pain. I'll see you around," he added with a suggestive wink.   
  
When the Emerald Key was finally gone, Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "Who the hell is that?"   
  
Heero just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We've got to get out of here." His eyes focused suddenly on Duo and he ëeeped' softly. "*You've* got to get me out of here."   
  
"Wait," Duo said, holding up a hand, "what was that business with the firstñaah. HeheÖ" He giggled nervously as the meaning set in slowly. "So you've neverÖ?" Heero sniffed delicately.   
  
"The war started before I was born," he said, as if it were an explanation all by itself. Seeing Duo's mildly confused expression, he continued. "Who would I do it with, Duo? Relena?" They both snorted at the same time, and froze, tiny smiles starting on both of their lips.   
  
"Well," Duo finally said, "let's go get Wufei so we can get out of here." Heero nodded, letting his hands fall from being crossed at his chest to his side and winced as they hit the nipple rings. Duo leaned over and peered closely at them, eyes alight with discovery. "Don't they hurt?" he asked, reaching out to touch one.   
  
"DuoÖ"   
  
The American pilot smiled. This was what he missed most about Heero. He knew the words that Heero would speak before Heero probably did.   
  
"Omae o korosu."   
  
"You go right ahead," Duo replied, and with that, they set out to find the missing pilot of Shenlong. 

 

* * *

  
  
"Harder!" Wufei screamed, face red from exertion, as Treize made a grunting sound. "Hurry up, Treize! Oh, I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"   
  
Treize made a face. "Pleaseñdon't," he mumbled, gasping for breath as he loomed over the Chinese boy.   
  
"I swear to God," Wufei shrieked, "if you can't get these damn handcuffs off, I'll kill you! Now hit them harder, dammit!" Treize began to strike the metal cuffs with a hammer again, sweatdropping. It probably hadn't been very smart to leave the key in the box; how was he to know an overzealous servant would do some impromptu cleaning and the key would get thrown away?   
  
"I'll kill you? Hey, isn't that your line, Heero?" Wufei looked up to see Heero, dressed like aÖlike aÖ He skipped trying to describe what Heero looked like in his mind and concentrated on the baka that was currently laughing at his situation.   
  
"Hey, Wufei, never thought you'd be in this position, didja?" Duo fell over laughing, as if he'd just made a really funny joke. Heero and Wufei exchanged glances; whole colonies had bonded together in the face of the sick boy that was Duo Maxwell, let alone two Gundam pilots.   
  
"Let's go," Heero said, eyes boring holes into Duo's head. "We need to get out of here, now before someone realizes that there's two unauthorized Gundam pilots running around the Palazzio." Duo shrugged.   
  
"But I've got the Diamond Key. Doesn't that count for something?" he asked the ceiling. Wufei rolled his eyes.   
  
"I would, except that this idiot here has handcuffed us together with no key." Wufei glared at Treize, who simply smiled serenely as if it were all part of his great plan.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to get them off," Duo decided, and suddenly Wufei found himself stuck beneath three young men, all trying to make him hold still, assuring him it wouldn't hurt a bitñ   
  
"Well, well, well. Heero, I always thought you were the more private, one-on-one type." Ashura stood in the doorway, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Mind if I join the four-some?"   
  
Duo and Heero both groaned silently. Ashura looked miffed at the non-response. He sniffed at Heero, as if to say, "Some friend you are!"; turning to face Duo, he stuck his tongue out at him and stalked off down the hallway.   
  
"Well," Treize said after a moment. "That boy does not like you, 02."   
  
"I have a name," Duo said sharply, rather annoyed at being referred to as a number. Treize smiled bemusedly. "It's Duo Maxwell, and I don't answer to any other." Wufei snickered; the light-haired leader of OZ yanked firmly on the chain holding them together and smirked as the Chinese pilot gave a cry of pain.   
  
"Sadistic bastard," Wufei grumbled.   
  
They all froze as heavy footsteps thundered down the hall, coming to a rest in front of the door. Treize's eyes met Duo's, and the two young men nodded at each other. Treize leaned down and kissed his captive, prying his lips open with his tongue, even as Duo was forcing Heero onto the bed, plying his mouth with soft kisses.   
  
The door swung open, and Dominic froze at the sight of a gorgeous boy straddling Heero, the Key he lusted after. When Ashura had come running to him, angered at not being invited to join their little foursome, he'd been suspicious. But it seemed that with the once reticent Key had come to enjoy his Master's attentions very much.   
  
Dominic forced a grin. "Enjoy him, sir. He's a beautiful thing, isn't he?" Duo stopped ravaging Heero's mouth long enough to mutter a yes and then went back to kissing Heero, who was spread-eagled beneath him, his wrists pinned tightly to the bed. Dominic allowed his gaze to linger a few moments before leaving in a hurry.   
  
As soon as the door was shut, Duo and Treize let their reluctant partners up. Wufei lay in a pleasure-induced haze, his chest moving up and down rapidly with his quick breath. Heero leaned onto his elbows and stared at Duo. The baka American had enjoyed doing that to him, trying to annoy him again like he always did. And yetÖ   
  
He'd enjoyed it too. Heero was always honest with himself, even if it was painful or embarrassing. He'd liked the feel of Duo's mouth on his, the way he forced his mouth open so he could explore the deepest recesses of the darkness with his tongue.   
  
Duo and Heero sat there, looking at each other for a very long moment. Then, almost hesitantly, Duo reached out and picked Heero's hand up from the bed, cradling it in his own strong hands. Heero stared at the strange image, white intertwined with wiry tan, his hand in Duo's.   
  
As if waking up from a dream, he quickly tugged his hand from Duo's and stomped out the door. Duo watched him go with a mixture of delight and fear, and turned a grinning face to Wufei and Treize.   
  
"Well?" Duo said at last. Wufei shrugged, occupied with the general who was currently kissing a path down to his navel.   
  
"Go after him," he suggested, and then his mouth too was occupied.   
  
"You talk too much," the general of OZ said, and nipped lightly at his shoulder. Duo shivered and ran from the room; he liked Wufei, but that was *too* muchÖ   
  
The braided pilot felt the same apprehension he had before as he stepped up to the door, left ajar for him, presumably by Heero, and entered the room.   
  
The lights had been dimmed low, and at first it was hard to navigate his way around the many decorative marble tables and other such hard objects that met painfully with his shins. After a few minutes, his eyes began to adjust and he saw the faint outline of Heero, lying on the bed.   
  
"What was that?" Heero's voice stopped him before he reached the bed. Duo swallowed; he'd thought Heero just wanted toÖ   
  
Honesty is always best, Duo thought. "I like you," he said simply, reaching forward to touch Heero's shoulder. He jerked away, eyes darkening.   
  
"I don't know if I like you," Heero said softly. Duo sat down beside him on the bed, just as he rose, staring off into the distance through the rose-colored glass panes of his windows. Without warning, strong hands pulled Heero onto the bed. The American smiled to himself in the warm dark and leaned down, kissing Heero gently. He kept it closed mouth at first, because he knew that Heero was probably too shy to take it further.   
  
He could feel the heat rising off Heero's body, bathing him in warmth like a thousand suns. Duo rolled over so that he laid on his side, touching but not smothering the silent Japanese teenager. His fingers longed to run over his bare arms, to caress the indentations of muscle and bone, to trace tiny circles onto the bare skin and feel him shiver. But they would have time later. Now, it was only about Heero's mouth and the feel of his hands, sliding naturally along Duo's back, making the American's eyes clench shut in pleasure. His back had always been super-sensitive to touch, and combined with the fact that it was the boy he'd fantasized about for months doing it to him, Duo almost came right there as Heero groaned faintly into his mouth.   
  
A knock at the door brought them both back to their senses. Heero rolled out from beneath Duo, who toppled face down onto the bed, huffing slightly as the air from his lungs was pushed out suddenly. Heero smoothed over his wild hair, which always looked like he'd just had sex, and pulled the door open. Duo snickered; he could tell from Heero's non-expression exactly who it was...   
  
"But you have to come to dinner," Ashura insisted. "You'll meet the other Keys. Stick with me, there's some of them that you don't want to mess with..." Heero shot a look that seemed almost slightly apologetic at Duo and allowed himself to be led away by the blonde Key. He watched with a mixed feeling of horror and hysteria as Heero walked out of the room, leaving him alone, aroused, and unsatisfied.   
  
Duo buried his face in one of the heavy feather pillows and screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was only half way through dinner, and Heero felt more trapped than he had at Relena's stupid ball, with all those conniving and conceited politicians. To his left, as Ashura had explained in a low voice, were the Red and the Sapphire Keys, who were involved in an illicit affair behind their Masters' backs; the Red Key was an extreme masochist in perfect counterpoint to the other boy's sadistic habits. There was a reason, after all, that his room was blood red.   
  
Dominic had been ready to move the Red Key to a different room; he was not pleased with their behavior and took great pains to keep them separated. But they still had mealtimes together, and though they couldn't toss each other to the floor and make wild, heated love, they showed their appreciation for the other in all the little ways that mattered.   
  
Heero stared at the two boys, or rather, at the tall, slender boy with a long, glossy jet-black braid that shimmered under the flickering lights. He seemed so submissive, so surrendering to the other's touch, allowing the younger Key to feed him bits of veal.   
  
"So the one with the braid is the Red Key?" he asked, nodding at the couple. Ashura snorted behind his hand.   
  
"No, Ororo's the dom, actually." The blonde shook his head. "You'd never know, would you?" Heero shook his head.   
  
And then Ashura pointed at a group huddled at the end of the long table. "Those poor children," the Emerald Key sighed. "They're the color Keys," he then added, as if that explained everything.   
  
It did, in a way. Heero thought about the two types of Keys he'd seen; color Keys and stone Keys. All the color Keys, like the Red Key, seemed to be submissive, masochistic. And all the stone Keys...   
  
Masaka! He suddenly choked on his cream soup, and Ashura pounded his back. The sex toys, the dildos, the whipsñwere they for *him* to use on his Master, rather than his Master on him?   
  
This was...interesting.   
  
And things only got more interesting as the meal wore on.   
  
"So," the Pearl Key purred, batting his blonde lashes at Heero, "are you enjoying your stay, Heero-kun?" Ashura visibly stiffened at his side, gripping his spoon tightly. "But of course, Ashura is always...hospitable." He leered at the Japanese boy, trying to convey exactly what kind of hospitality the blonde Key offered.   
  
"Shut up, bitch," Ashura snapped. "You're just jealous."   
  
"Of what?" the other boy laughed. "Skinny legs and a cock the size of a pin?"   
  
"Why youñ"   
  
"Stop, both of you!"   
  
Heero looked up to see Yalith float in serenely, hands folded into her kimono, a change from the two strategically placed bands she'd been wearing the other day.   
  
"Dominic has warned all of you. There is to be no more fighting!" Her voice cracked and boomed, echoing ominously throughout the hall. A few vases perched precariously on tables tipped over and shattered; Heero repressed the urge to shiver. There was something...   
  
Her eyes, darkening in anger, suddenly turned on him, fixing him in place with a deadly glare. Heero felt his chest constrict, pressing painfully against him as if he were being crushed beneath a building. There was power in that stare.   
  
"Finish your meal, all of you," she snapped. "Heero, I must speak with you. Now." She shot a look at Ashura, silencing his unvoiced protest, and grabbed Heero's arm firmly, hauling him to his feet. She pulled him along so swiftly that he knocked the chair over as he rose, and then Yalith was leading him into the hallway, pushing him against the wall. He had no time to speak, to struggle; it was as if the will had been sapped from his body. Footsteps echoed in the distance, a strange silhouette cast on the floor and Yalith pressed up against him, covering his mouth with hers...   
  
============================   
  
darkness   
  
*pain*   
  
trowa   
  
trowa.   
  
trowa!   
  
light   
  
it...   
  
it hurts...   
  
trowa...   
  
someone.   
  
anyone.   
  
help me...   
  
=====================================   
  
"Commander Joy..." The young pilot, looking no older than 16 at best, 13 at worst, paused before his superior, head bowed. "We have two prisoners taken during the battle."   
  
The man known only as Darius Joy nodded absently, chewing on the end of a pencil. "Put them in separate cells. Determine whether or not they are with OZ; if they are not, try and bend them to our cause."   
  
The subordinate saluted sharply and marched proudly from the tiny office. A shadowed figure stepped out from behind a burgundy curtain, judiciously avoiding the random papers strewn all over the floor and the broken glass from the many windows. Instead, wood boards were nailed to the gaping holes in the walls...for the time being. Darius wasn't about to relinquish his only chance at revenge.   
  
"They get younger and younger every day," a soft voice said, almost sadly. Almost. There was no room for weakness, no place for sorrow in a war. Darius turned round and smiled wanly at his lover, motioning for him to step forward.   
  
"Aa, but if they serve our purpose..." Darius shrugged, his eyes flashing dangerously. "They must be stopped, Armand. There is nothing else to it."   
  
Armand said nothing, but settled next to the tall commander, noting the fine lines around his eyes where before there had only been perfect, unblemished youth. So recently... War had changed them both, it seemed.   
  
"Has she sent any word?" Darius paused, as if testing the air for those who would listen at keyholes, and finally spoke.   
  
"She has. She's gotten two of them inside...it won't be long, now. Pierce and Sarsis called earlierñthey think the prisoners are the two remaining Gundam pilots."   
  
"Then it won't be long?" Armand asked hopefully.   
  
"Iie, little one, it will be over, one way or another, very soon." Darius pulled the other man into a tight embrace, rocking him gently. Armand was not meant for worldly life, he thought.   
  
"Not long at all."   
  
=========================   
  
"Are you one of the Gundam pilots?" Pierce got down on his knees to stare directly into Trowa's face. The brown-haired boy shrugged indifferently, his arms crossed over his chest, legs manacled to an iron chair.   
  
"You have to be. OZ was expecting an attack from the Gundamsñthe base is essential in Mobile Suit technology development. You *must* have known," he insisted again. "We have the Gundams, no-name. And we have your fellow pilot, a pretty little boy with pretty blonde hair and the bluest eyes." There was no visible reaction, except for a brief tightening of the jaw. Pierce nodded at his lover, who sat in a chair in a darkened corner, face expressionless. There would be no violence, he promised himself. He was close to cracking without it...   
  
"I'll kill you if you've hurt him," Trowa said simply.   
  
"We haven't," Pierce assured him. "However, his injuries from the battle itself are extensive and could be fatal if not treated quickly."   
  
Sarsis coughed and stood slowly, his long legs unwinding gracefully from beneath him. "I can help him," he offered, flipping his dark hair over his back. "If you'll let me, I'll help you too," he added, eyes sincere. Trowa considered for a moment.   
  
They could be lying.   
  
Worse, they could be telling the truth. Had it been only himself caught in this precarious position...   
  
"I need to see Quatre," he said stonily. Pierce opened his mouth to deny his request, then saw the younger man's face. He looked unhappy, mouth set in a fine line of tension, hands clenched into small fists resting at his hips.   
  
"Fine. No funny stuff," he warned, unlocking his leg manacles.   
  
================================   
  
light   
  
pain   
  
trowa   
  
trowa!   
  
trowa's here   
  
trowa   
  
help me   
  
help me   
  
it hurts   
  
ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtshelpmehelpmehelpme   
  
"Quatre," Trowa breathed, wrapping his long arms around his waist. "Quatre! Wake up, Quatre. You need to wake up now." Pierce and Sarsis watched in amazement as the tall pilot coaxed him into waking, though he seemed no better for it.   
  
"Trowa," he croaked, throat dry. "Something's...breaking inside me..."   
  
Then, the pilot of Heavyarms turned and fized Sarsis with a piercing stare. "You promised," he said simply.   
  
"I did," he replied simply, and knelt before Quatre, hiding his surprise at how young they both were.   
  
They get younger and younger every day, he thought, before he laid his hands on Quatre's body and began to work.   
  
It never ceased to amaze him, Pierce thought as he leaned against the doorway, how beautiful his lover was, after all these years. Especially when he was healing, when a calm of serenity surrounded him and he set about healing one perched on the brink of death. A white light filled the room, crackling and hissing, weaving into intricate flows and patterns, becoming a lattice that only Sarsis could manipulate.   
  
His brow furrowed in concentration, the dark-haired man closed his eyes and felt for the natural lines of energy and power running through the boy's body. They were tangled, from fear and pain and distress and his injuries. He reached a slender, tanned hand to his collarbone, pinching slightly. Quatre inhaled sharply, and Trowa shot Sarsis a warning glare that promised slow death with a blunt spoon.   
  
The white line, pulsing like a river of life, running horizontal across his shoulders abruptly relaxed, settling back into familiar places. The blonde boy relaxed slightly, wriggling his fingers. Trowa captured them in his, whispering kind words that only Quatre could hear. A gentle caress over his navel, and his ribs cracked and set themselves, bound with a healing white light that wound itself around the breaks.   
  
Then Sarsis frowned. A ruptured appendix. *Shit.*   
  
"Pierce, can you get me a clean cloth and some warm water?" His lover nodded and took off to find the necessary items. While they waited, he spoke to Trowa, eyes knowing.   
  
"How long have you been together, may I ask?" he inquired politely. Trowa seemed surprised, then his face relaxed into a small smile, squeezing Quatre's hand.   
  
"Almost a year," Quatre choked out, a pleased smile spreading over cherry-colored lips even as he gasped in pain.   
  
Sarsis wiped a drop of sweat from his brow; he'd never held this much power for such a long time before. He felt ready to drop into a deep sleep; but he had to wait until Quatre was seen to. He could not do otherwise and still sleep at night.   
  
Pierce returned and handed the cloth and water, in a small bowl, wordlessly to him. Sarsis caressed his hand with his thumb as he drew away in unspoken thanks. Pierce simply nodded and returned to his place by the door.   
  
Sarsis closed his eyes. Merciful mother, he prayed, and then he reached out his hand and *squeezed* the life line that ran perpendicular to his ribs, pushing out the tainted mass. Quatre bit his lip to keep from screaming, and passed out, head limp in the other pilot's lap.   
  
At last, Sarsis released his power with a sizzling display of light and sound that never failed to amaze him. Had he done it--? Had it succeeded?   
  
"Pierce. Iñ"   
  
Then the ground was rushing up to meet him, and all went dark as warm arms slid around his waist.   
  
=======================   
  
Duo gasped as he saw a blonde girl bent over Heero, his Heero, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, hands pressing Heero's wrists above his head. He'd gone out to find him, and instead found this? He made a disgusted sound.   
  
"I don't know who you are, lady, but I'd appreciate it if you'dñ" All words died away as her face came into view.   
  
"You!" he sputtered, pointing, eyes blinking rapidly. "What are you doing here? With Heero?" he added diplomatically, noting the way Heero quickly wrest himself from her hold. She watched, slightly amused, as Heero moved to stand beside him. Duo felt a flush of pride that he'd chosen him, Duo.   
  
"I thought you were someone else," she admitted. Duo just shook his head.   
  
"Why did you give me this?" he asked. "The real reason, please."   
  
Yalith frowned, peering down the hallways, holding up her hand in warning as voices neared. "Heero's room. Now." With that, she took off at a light job down the damp stone corridors, moving out of their range of vision in mere seconds.   
  
Duo hadn't realized he was staring until Heero tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go," he said grimly, and together they made their way back towards his room, where they would finally learn the truth.   
  
==================   
  
Pierce simply shrugged. "Sarñhe helped your friend. Now you do your part." The brown-haired pilot nodded slowly, leaning back against the bed, stroking Quatre's hair away from his slightly fevered face. Only rest could help him along the rest of the way to full health.   
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked.   
  
"Start from the beginning," the older man urged, and he nodded.   
  
"My name is Trowa Barton. I came to Earth as a pilot for Project Meteor over a year ago in a plot to destroy OZ and the Earth Sphere Alliance. I receive orders from a source whose name I am not at liberty to discuss. I am a Gundam pilot; my Gundam is 03.   
  
"Quatre is also a Gundam pilot. The other three pilots are..." He paused. "Heero was captured a few days ago. The other two pilots went after him and we came to Siberia. We came to destroy the base, found your people here, and were overwhelmed against the combined forces.   
  
"That is all." Pierce studied him carefully, looking for signs of nervousness, lying, or even fear. He found nothing.   
  
Not even carefully schooled expressionlessness. Just nothing. As if Trowa couldn't even feel anything. But that wasn't right; his arm was around the pretty blonde's shoulders, warming him with his own body.   
  
"We want you to help us," he said bluntly. Trowa didn't look surprised.   
  
"Why?"   
  
The question was simple. It's so simple, Pierce thought, trying to stem back the rising panic within him, it's so simple for him to ask why. He didn't live through it...he doesn't know...   
  
"Revenge," he said quietly, his voice like iron. Trowa nodded, seeing the strange look in the older man's eyes. Revenge for Sarsis, no doubt.   
  
"We will help." Quatre struggled to sit up, blinking his wide blue eyes rapidly. Trowa frowned at him and fussed about, telling him that he shouldn't be up, he should be resting. Pierce smirkedñit was an all-too familiar scene. He turned to go, shooting one last look at the two trembling boys lying on the bed, and fought down a shiver of premonition. Damn it! He let out a pained moan as that familiar white hot pain lanced through his mind, raking over his memories, forcing him into submission to its will.   
  
"Hey," Trowa called. "Hey!" Pierce gritted his teeth against the whiteness that hovered at the edge of consciousness, threatening to send him diving over...   
  
"I'm fine, kid. Worry about the blonde boy," he said, and somehow managed to limp out of the room, down the hallway, and into the rooms he and Sarsis had chosen once they'd taken over the base.   
  
"Pierce!" his smaller lover cried, rushing towards him, feeling the weakness and sickness that coursed through him. "Here, lie down," he said, leading him to their bed, propping him up against the pillows.   
  
"Another one?" Pierce nodded, then gasped at the pain that sharp movement caused him. "Don't fight it, love. You can't fight it. It always hurts you more in the end," Sarsis urged him, rubbing his temples soothingly.   
  
It was true. He was right...   
  
Pierce slipped slowly into the whiteness, wondering mindlessly if this would be the time he would fall into the madness and find himself unable to return. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"What's this about?" Duo demanded, feeling his face grow hot as Yalith turned a wary eye on him. Her fingers absently caressed the doorknob as she locked the room with a strange brass key, dropping it into a small bag at her hip.   
  
"Things are being rushed," she said simply. "We've got to get you out of here; both of you. As you know--"   
  
"Wait, wait," Duo interrupted, holding out his hand. Heero glared at him, but the American didn't appear to notice, or care. Heero's heart pounded in his chest--she knew a way out? His fingers unconsciously found the brand on his pale flesh, the mark that made him property, for the first--for the last--time.   
  
"I don't know shit about what's going on here. Care to explain?" The woman made a growling sound deep in her throat, and tapped her wrist.   
  
"We haven't got much time for this--"   
  
"We do if you stop stalling." Duo crossed his arms firmly across his chest. There was something wrong here; something they weren't supposed to know. Her mouth tightened into a firm line of steel; she seemed almost ready to refuse when there was a loud thumping at the door.   
  
"Heero!" His lilting falsetto scraped through a crack between the door and the cold stone floor.   
  
Yalith breathed a sigh of relief. It was Ashura--the fool boy couldn't give it up, could he? She sneaked a look at Heero out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.   
  
Then Duo looked at her and her hackles rose. Something about that boy rubbed her the wrong way. "Let's stop playing games," he said huskily, his voice carefully smoothed over. She nodded.   
  
"You'd better sit down, then." They obliged, hovering tensely at the edge of the bed.   
  
"It starts like this." Duo shivered at her calm words; somehow, he knew that when the day was over, he would see things in a very, very different light.   
  
====================================   
  
He walked down the hallway almost timidly, each step only a mere patter, where others would have stomped proudly. Only thirteen years old, bought new off the slave market, his hip still ached where they'd pressed the brand.   
  
And he was going to meet his new master.   
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, unbidden. He could feel a hoarse sob threatening to free itself, and then he was huddled in the darkened corner with the rats and the ants. He tried to stop, but the tears kept coming, muffled cries like little animal grunts.   
  
His master! He would be a little slave to some old man who would put it in him, over and over and would laugh when he cried after. Like Dominic had, like he'd promised he would again. His body still ached from his rough touch; there were bruises on the insides of his thighs where his hip bones had pressed mercilessly.   
  
He nearly jumped as he felt a calming hand on his shoulder, and looked up into a pair of wide, green eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his stooped posture, gentle voice.   
  
"I'm fine," he sniffled, and pushed himself to his feet. "Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" he asked, looking at the metal band around his neck, his Master's subtle way of telling the Palazzio, who were not so subtle in their advances, that he was taken.   
  
"He doesn't care, as long I'm there to warm his bed after he's finished drinking himself into a stupor," he replied, a grin threatening to erupt. "Are you lost? Do you need help finding someone?"   
  
He shook his head. "Just going back to my room," he sighed. He hated his room. It was beautiful, in an extraordinarily tacky and overdone way. The cabinet full of whips and clamps was situated at the foot of the bed, where they were the last things he saw at night before he slept and the first thing he saw in the morning when he woke.   
  
"I'm Pierce," he said, holding out a tanned hand.   
  
"Darius," he replied, and took the proffered hand, noting how strong he seemed to be; odd for a boy born and bred to be a slave...   
  
And for the next few hours, they stuck together, talking about their outside lives. Darius told him about his life on L-2, voice raising in volume, bursting with pride, as he spoke about his gang.   
  
"We take care of each other," he informed Pierce. To his credit, the other boy simply nodded seriously, eyes intent on his face. Irrationally, Darius felt a flush rise to his cheeks, and pretended to scratch his nose, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks from Pierce.   
  
"What Key are you?" Darius finally asked, looking pointedly at his hip. Pierce rolled his eyes, a faint smirk playing at the corners of his red mouth. He flopped down onto the wood bench beside him, and they both stared out the window, at the people moving around in the courtyard.   
  
"Erm..." Pierce laughed as two Keys embraced and one pushed the other beneath a shaded tree, "...Diamond Key. I can't believe those two are still so horny!" he laughed, pointing at the intertwined couple.   
  
Darius shot him a quizzical look. "Why?"   
  
"Their Masters are as horny as all hell...they've got to be getting it at least twice a day. Who knew?" he sighed, resting his chin on his hand, his eyes heavily lidded as sapphire gems watched their intimate motions.   
  
"Umm...shouldn't we...ah?"   
  
"Nah...they wouldn't mind..."   
  
And that was Darius' first taste of the Palazzio.   
  
His second came later that night, as his Master, a young man, came to visit for the first time. He learned what fear was, what pain and the knowing looks exchanged between the older Keys contained.   
  
As soon as he was finished, his Master grunted in annoyance as tears began to leak from his eyes. He rose slowly from his flesh, muscular arms supporting his weight as his cock slipped from his body, slick with his seed, and Darius' own blood.   
  
"Stop weeping like a woman, little Sapphire Key," he snapped, slapping him a few times. "You don't ever let your enemy see you cry." Darius nodded, sniffling, and wiped his eyes on his arm, leaving a streak of moisture over the smooth skin.   
  
So his Master considered him his enemy? He had known that the men who paid for stone keys were generally hedonistic, taking pleasure any way they could get it. Yet, to be subservient to a man who thought him his *enemy*? The thought was frightening, and he was not comforted as the man very obviously fingered the hilt of his knife as he lay down by Darius, not touching, but breathing down his neck, making the fine hairs there raise.   
  
What had he done to deserve this? He had never done anything to him, to anyone! The unfairness of it all hit him tenfold, and Darius had to bite his fist to keep from crying out. That would only lead to other things, things that he had heard Pierce speaking of and would rather not experience firsthand.   
  
So he pierced two little holes in his palm, the blood thick and coppery in his mouth, but to his credit, he made not a sound the rest of the night.   
  
The next day, things seemed less despairing, if only for the sunlight that shone through the opened roof. Over breakfast, Darius met some of Pierce's friends and sometimes lovers; "Darius, meet Armand and Sarsis," he said cheerfully, pulling out a chair next to Sarsis.   
  
Darius watched the two Keys carefully, and then in a flash of intuition, realized that the two boys sitting before him were the Keys they'd seen locked in an embrace in the courtyard.   
  
"Hello," he said, looking curiously at Pierce, who hid a smile behind his napkin.   
  
Armand was very pretty, with long, willowy limbs, and even longer fingers. He watched, mesmerized, as the very tips of his fingers pinched the stem of the glass, the rest of the length of flesh and bone curving around it in a delicate circle.   
  
Sarsis was also very pretty, but in a definitely masculine way, a strange contrast to Pierce, who, while definitely not effeminate, had eyes that shimmered too brightly and cheekbones too perfectly defined to be called something so...rough. He couldn't find the words he wanted; rough wasn't what he meant, but in a way it was close enough.   
  
The four of them became fast friends, always sneaking smiles in the back halls or sharing private in-jokes that none of the other Keys understood, or even cared about. Darius was beginning to see that none of the other slaves messed with Pierce and Sarsis, or even Armand, for all his seeming fragility, beneath that lay a stubborn will of steel that refused to be budged once he'd made up his mind.   
  
If only his Master didn't exist; if only he could just lay down and die. During the day, he found some kind of peace, even if it was different from the life he had known. Being with Armand, who he felt closest to, seemed only natural. The boy was not at all shy, and they spent many nights simply talking beneath the willow trees, speaking for minutes and then remaining silent for others.   
  
But at night, the young man without a name still ravaged his body, taking his pleasure and then leaving him, bleeding, torn, half-numb from the pain. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore, this dual life. It was slowly tearing him in half...   
  
It had all built up so hopelessly; he snapped, and one night, the Sapphire Key dared to hit back.   
  
And received the worst beating of his entire life.   
  
Every inch of his body ached. He sat, perched on the sides of his thighs, the only place that didn't scream and beg for mercy when pressure was applied. Darius dared not move to call for help or to retrieve a salve that would help with the pain; it would not be worth the agony to move a single muscle.   
  
That was how *she* found him.   
  
She had devastating blue eyes, so cool and icy, like a void that could swallow him up if he dared stare long enough, and long blonde hair that fell in thick waves around her shoulders. She said her name was Yalith.   
  
"You shouldn't have hit back," she admonished lightly, stepping into his room though the door was locked and only his Master had the Key. "When you fight, it only makes them angrier and causes more pain for you." As if to prove her point, she pressed her fingers into his back brutally, smearing cream over the angry lash marks.   
  
"Itai--!" She said nothing, but kept applying the cold cream to his skin, gently massaging the blood from his bruises, making them fade substantially.   
  
Before she left, she lowered her head so that her lips were by his ear. Darius drew in a sharp breath, feeling her tongue trace the line of his jaw. "If you ever need help, follow the red stones down to the basement. From there, stay left and knock on the last door twice. I will come as soon as I can." With that, she rose from her place behind him, skirt riding precariously high on her creamy thighs, and padded out, carefully shutting the door behind her. Darius stared after her for a long time, eyebrows scrunched together, troubled. 


	4. Chapter 4

They came quickly, and not painlessly. Through the years, he'd learned to control them, to fight back the wave of nausea and the tiny stabbing knives that always signaled the onset of one.   
  
Visions, dream-like trances. In a way, he supposed that he had been the luckiest of all four of the former Keys--his problem was that he was totally incapacitated whenever they chose to haunt him.   
  
He slumped back against the bed, head swimming. He could feel a pulse beating rapidly in his forehead, thump thump, thump thump. There was redness, sharply and vibrantly red like blood, that threatened to overtake him. His vision shut down.   
  
Step one. It took longer and longer for his sight to return when the magic working against the Key decided to warp and take hold. And when it did, his vision was always blurry, always marred by salt-tears. He treasured every moment with Sarsis--it could very well be the last time he ever saw his mellowed lover.   
  
He heard a voice, asking him if he needed anything, if he was okay. He started to speak, and then choked. Step two, he thought wryly as a flood of pain washed over every nerve, making his body arch against the bed.   
  
Then his hearing was gone. Step three; he was now utterly lost to that sea of red, curving over him, washing over his mind, shutting down synapses, pausing electric impulses. And step four...   
  
Pierce shuddered as the bed melted away beneath him, replaced with a river of red, of color, purely abstract, untouchable. His mind screamed; it was too much to understand. His mind was too small, too grounded in the physical, he would split, and he would go insane...   
  
And then it all went dead.   
  
It was perfect calm, perfect unity. Hindus call it Brahman, Taoists call it the Tao; either way, it was as if he was the universe, and the universe was embodied in two little arms and two little legs and a trunk of a torso.   
  
But he was above that, and yet below that. He was in every living thing, every sakura blossom, every child suckling at their mother's breast, and he was in every dead thing, every rotting piece of carbon and dust.   
  
He was the skeletons below the ground, six feet and deeper. He was the ash from a campfire, left to blow away into the coming storm. Pierce lost all sense of self--he wasn't *Pierce*, he simply was.   
  
And then the vision began.   
  
======================================================   
  
Somewhere in a small room, curled up around a tall boy with jagged brown bangs, a Gundam pilot froze, blue eyes going wide, hands frantically feeling for something...anything. Trowa was slowly roused from his deep sleep, and jumped as Quatre began to whimper, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.   
  
He rocked back and forth, eyes wide and unblinking, mouth open in surprise, neck taut with fear. Trowa grasped his hands in his larger ones, and began to speak soothingly, his warm tones washing over him like water over a mountain.   
  
=========================================================   
  
It was fragmented, disjointed, yet connected.   
  
It was a glass goblet and eight crucibles.   
  
Something, but not.   
  
He strained to see beyond the images to the pattern.   
  
*A young boy*   
named heero heero heero yuy born odin lowe jr. dead his father is dead and dr. j dr. j dr. j dead wing zero fear he's frightened lord have mercy dead   
  
No! Pierce fought back the wave of information that flowed through him; see the pattern, he reminded himself.   
  
*stood in front of man*   
dominic dominic dominic dominic laughed. as he pounded into him not heero, but him. you. you! he raped you! no. dominic.   
  
*that fondled him*   
anger i'm going to kill this fucking bastard fucking bastard fucked he'd just fucked sandalith she was smooth like butter cream   
  
*and laughed as he did it*   
heero heero there's a heero hero hero fucked him fucked you fuck you...   
  
And then the image faded out and another took its place.   
  
A young blonde boy, intertwined gracefully with his lover, moving atop him with gentle caresses and sounds of approval. She..who? Yalith! Yalith sat meditating on a pillow. A man with forked eyebrows sat on the edge of his bed, his young lover yawning in sleep beneath the sheets, and gave orders on his vid phone. The Palazzio. The Palazzio. The familiar blank stones and wide arches; exploding into darkness. Screaming. Screaming. Someone was screaming.   
  
He...Pierce...took a deep breath and woke up.   
  
========================================================   
  
The days went by slowly. His Master was less rough on him, though he never spoke a word to him in praise or in disfavor. He had never even seen his lover in the light; all he knew was the soft feel of his skin and the musky scent of gunpowder. And during the day he learned friendship, and peace, and love.   
  
"I think I'm in love with you," Armand had confided one lazy summer afternoon as they swung in a hammock in one of the rose gardens. The scent of its fragrant blossoms was enough to send him into a half-asleep state, enough so that the words barely registered in his mind.   
  
"Hello?" Armand asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Darius, feeling quite bold, caught the hand in his and kissed his wrist, sliding his tongue over his smooth pulse.   
  
"Did you say something?" Darius asked, resting his head on Armand's chest.   
  
"Just that I love you, baka," the other boy sighed softly.   
  
He stopped breathing.   
  
Slowly, so slowly, he turned his head up to stare deeply into his eyes. They held only frank regard and some kind of love, all encased in fear of rejection.   
  
"Good," Darius said, and let his head fall back onto the other Key's shoulder.   
  
======================================================   
  
"You're mine," he hissed, watching from behind the thick trunk of an oak tree. "Mine. I bought you. I own you."   
  
His Key was carrying on an affair with another Key? That could not go unpunished...   
  
Most definitely not.   
  
Treize Khushrenada stepped out from behind the tree, straightening his collar absently. He'd been waiting for Darius to slip up. And when he did...   
  
He smiled.   
  
This was going to be most pleasureable indeed.   
  
=====================================================   
  
Wufei held a penknife out in front of him, black hair cascading down his shoulders, kissing the bronzed skin. With the other hand, he held a sheet over his nakedness, eyes blazing.   
  
"You--you!" he sputtered. Treize sighed and plucked the penknife from his hand, tossing it somewhere in the corner of the room. "Get away from me!"   
  
"Is it so hard to imagine--"   
  
"Yes!" Wufei snapped, backing away from the former general of OZ that was moving forward, slowly as to not alarm him, but still advancing.   
  
"--that two of the most beautiful people in the world should be lovers?" he finished, ignoring the Chinese pilot's outburst.   
  
"I would never have!" Wufei snarled, hands clenching violently.   
  
"As you and I both know," Treize said, smiling as one would to a furious child stamping their foot.   
  
Wufei crumpled to the bed, one arm thrown unceremoniously over his eyes, which were surely leaking tears. Khushrenada sighed--for an almost grown man, Wufei had a strange tendency to suddenly burst into tears, probably a result of repressing his emotions for so long...   
  
"Does honor really matter so much?" he asked, seating himself beside his lover's prone form. His eyes raked over the exposed flesh, wanting to devour the pebbled flesh, the smooth lines that rose and fell with every breath.   
  
"It does," Wufei said softly.   
  
Treize felt a sense of dread seize him. he told himself.   
  
"Wufei..." Treize said. "I'm afraid I have...something I must confess."   
  
The weeping pilot sat up and fixed his lover with a glare that rivaled Yuy's. "What?"   
  
Swallowing hard, Treize began to speak. 


	5. Chapter 5

Darius sighed, pulling up his booted feet to rest on the desk that formerly had been Treize Khushrenada's, sipping the wine he'd found in Treize's room. There was no light in the room; it was almost midnight, and the power circuits had mostly been blown out by the battle.   
  
Thing had progressed swiftly and according to planñno move uncalculated, no player left underestimated. The Gundam pilots were resourceful, enough so that they would be able to find a way out of the Palazzio. His hand, criss-crossed with faint white scars up to the very tips of his pale fingers, fell to his hip, where the fingers caressed the outline of the Key. A dip here, and then the oval loop, and a smooth line down to the end.   
  
He pitied the Gundam pilot that had been Marked; it was a rather unpleasant, albeit necessary, process that negated the power of the brand, as they had all discovered. Darius chuckled softly and poured himself another glass of wine.   
  
There was a flash of white in his vision, and the glass dropped from his hand, cracking against the smooth plain of cherry. he acknowledged, fingers groping for the large shards, trying to collect himself.   
  
A pause, and then, Her voice reverberated in his head, and he scowled at the blonde woman, though she was thousands of miles away.   
  
Though he knew Yalith could not see him, he shook his head.   
  
  
Darius cut in firmly.   
  
Yalith stopped.   
  
  
came the soft voice, and then the connection was cut.   
  
===========================   
  
"Would that it were easy to tell," Treize continued, eyes shutting in concentration. "I am not proud of the things I've done, dragon." Wufei watched his show impassively, arms crossed over his bare chest. "It is a sad and sordid tale."   
  
"I was once young and impulsive...much like yourself. I did not like people telling me what I could and could not do. Who I could speak to at royal functions, the allies I could make, what I could wear. It was all planned out for me.   
  
"My father had owned a Key at the Palazzio for some time and with his death I was bequeathed ownership. And I thought, ëWhat need have I for a sex slave?' I was handsome and in the prime of youth, not yet seventeen; I did not want nor need a slave at my beck and call.   
  
"He was beautiful. Dark, raven hair, glowing green eyes. Perfect silk complexion. He would have changed me for the better, I think. Had he lived." Treize bowed his head, dark locks falling around his face in sorrowful falls, and Wufei reached out a hand to comfort him. He did not want to, yet there was a part of him that would not let such distress go unacknowledged.   
  
"Do not seek to comfort me, my little dragon, for I was the one who killed him."   
  
Wufei swallowed hard, and his tan hand jerked back involuntarily. Shame flooded through his veins at his own reaction; had he not killed thousands of soldiers in battle, ended so many lives without a thought to their justice? "How?"   
  
"He was disloyal to me with one of the other Keysñthe old Diamond Key. I was from spoiled aristocracy. No one had ever refused me anything; everything I could possibly want, save two things, were at my fingertips at all times.   
  
"When he died, he was replaced by another boy, younger, less skilled, naïve at best. He arrived at the Palazzio unbrokenñit was my task to break him.   
  
"I tried everything, and was sure that I had succeeded when he attempted to kill me, leaving me bleeding and unconscious in my room. Somehow, though it should have been impossible, he escaped."   
  
"Why is it impossible? The walls aren't *that* high," Wufei said suspiciously. All this nonsense about Keys--! It seemed to him the only reason Keys existed was for domination by their partners. Truly a sick game, if he'd ever seen one.   
  
"Preventive measures. It is impossible for a Key to live outside the Palazzio." Treize waved his hand dismissively, as if the Keys weren't real people but objects to be hled and admired, then left to collect dust. "Not important, dragon. I was a terrible person. I've changed now."   
  
The Chinese youth glanced skeptically at the former general of OZ. "Your words mean very little to me. They are passing clouds, bits of string and dust, signifying nothing. Would someone who had really changed find it so easy to disregard their past? You don't sound repentent at all."   
  
"But I am," Treize said earnestly.   
  
"And there you go again! I'm sick of this war, of people claiming they've changed when all they've done is put a new name onto their powerplays and their self-serving brands of justice." Wufei's eyes blazed with justice fever, glaring at the older ginger-haired man that sat across the feather-soft bed. "You're no different from the rest of them, Khushrenada."   
  
They sat there, glaring holes into each other's foreheads, mouths tightened into thin, ungiving lines, neither saying a word. Who would be the first to give? Who would be the first to declare war, to raise their guns and squeeze the trigger?   
  
And then someone knocked at the door.   
  
=====================================   
  
Blood. He'd bled so much, it was incredible; who would have known that he had so much blood in him? It was red, staining the floor, dripping solemnly onto the Oriental rugs. His eyes were closed, and for the first time, Darius could see his Master's face.   
  
He wasn't ugly at all, but had a kind of feline grace and dignity that was evident even as he lay in a pool of his own blood, lip curled in a half-sneer. Dead. Darius had killed him. The knife lay beside his Master, dipped in crimson.   
  
He shivered, pulling the tattered robe tightly around his body, and knelt beside the body, reaching out to touch that ivory face, so cold and statue-like. The moment was almost surreal in its intensity.   
  
Darius knelt beside him and felt for a pulse, eyes watching his own fingers as they wrapped around the man's wrist. He held his breathñhad he done it? Had he killed his own Master?   
  
Panic began to set in. He would surely be killed now; the Palazzio tolerated no show of defiance. Decades ago, several Keys had attempted to escape and had been put to death for it, slowly roasted over a fire for seven days.   
  
He looked back at the older man's face, and froze in shock, his jaw working frantically, trying to scream, trying to force that freeing sound past his chapped lips. The dead man's eyes were wide open, and he could see the sapphire blue now, the flecks of red and gold in the irises. A bony hand, now one stripped bare of flesh and sinew, reached out and clamped around his throat. Darius screamed and screamed, but no one came, and then he felt the fingers tighten around his windpipe and everything went black, but the red flecks were still dancing in his eyes, and he knew them for what they were.   
  
==============================   
  
He woke up screaming for the fifth time that week.   
  
Gathering the mass of squirming young man into his arms, Armand sighed and stroked his lover's hair gently, kissing all around his eyes and face, careful not to touch his neck. That dream again, then. It wasn't fair; war had changed Darius from the naïve boy, more than he ever would have imagined. He should have discouraged his plans of vengeance, of destruction. But when they'd escaped, all he could see was the fire that burned within his eyes again, after being dampened for so long.   
  
Careful hands soothed the fear from his body, slowly easing the tension from his shoulders with strong fingers. Darius slept on, oblivious to the sounds of rain against his widow, as the Ruby Key guarded his sleep.   
  
How had it gone this far?   
  
How could he have let it grow to such proportions that it seemed to have a life of its own? Revenge was cold, meaningless; it had nothing to do with justice and everything to do with raw emotions, stripped down to the very core. Long ago, he'd sworn to protect Darius.   
  
It seemed the only person he had to protect Darius from was himself. His inner demons ate at him constantlyñhe threw himself into his work, into the mission, planning, conquering, strategizing, outthinking, outplanning his opponents. In a way, it amazed Armand that his lover could do such things. No human was meant to speak directly into another's mind, to pick through another person's memories and slice threads, eliminating evidence, sometimes paralyzing someone with few psychic defenses for life.   
  
There was a ruthlessness within the brighty burning fire of his soul that parodied Treize's too closely. It was often said that one seeking to destroy another can only do so by becoming that despised thing. And he feared that it was true, that he was losing Darius to his cause.   
  
In his arms, the said man stirred restlessly, blinking the sleep from his eyes until they focused on him. he said, a small yawn escaping him as he started to stretch.   
  
"You know I don't like it when you do that," the blonde Key said softly.   
  
"I know. Sorry." Darius yawned an apology, and suddenly leaned forward, capturing his lips, arms twining around his waist as he shifted in his grasp, bare skin sliding over bare skin in a liquid motion that made a pleasant shock run through him straight to his cock.   
  
They made love for hours, resting as the dawn rose to greet the dusk, letting their heads pillow together in an uneasy dream of pearly darkness and flashing lightning. And overhead, a storm was gathering.   
  
========================================   
  
"And?" Duo asked impatiently. After talking non-stop for over half an hour, the words spilling from her mouth like oyster pearls, Yalith had suddenly stopped, hands resting delicately on her lap, eyes unfocused. "Hello?"   
  
"Duo," Heero reprimanded, and Duo grinned unabashedly, but flashed the V-for-victory sign to let the Japanese Key know that orders were understood, over and out. Heero was so cute when he was grimly disciplinary; it drove Duo crazy. He fought down the urge to glomp Heero and instead sighed, twirling the gold-streaked end of his braid around long slim fingers.   
  
"This place scares me," Duo sighed, trying to make conversation as they waited for Yalith to snap out of her trance. She swayed once, and they both held their breath, waiting for some sign that she'd emerged from her catatonic state. Instead, her hands clenched and unclenched twice, falling limp at her sides.   
  
"I thought she said we were in a hurry," the American complained again. "I wanna hear the end of the story!" His eyes glittered dangerously as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "What does this have to do with you, anyway?"   
  
Heero shrugged. "We'll find out." As the silence stretched on, Heero became increasingly aware of Duo's proximity and shifted uneasily, running his hands through dark hair and growling as they tugged through several snarls, no doubt from his little encounter that ended with him flat on his back and Duo leaning over him eagerly like a lion over fresh meat.   
  
"Say Heero," Duo finally said.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You know, we never finished...ah...what we were doing." Duo's eyebrows fingers waggled at him invitingly. Heero watched him, slightly amused at the poor boy's play for attention.   
  
"You want to?" Heero couldn't keep the teasing lilt from his tone; another weakness. Yet for some strange reason, it didn't bother him one bit, which should have disturbed him even more. The soldier was abandoning his programming, and loving every minute.   
  
"Sure I want to!" Duo exclaimed, a huge smile spreading over his face, and pounced.   
  
=============================   
  
[Several minutes later.]   
  
"You boys can't keep out of trouble for more than five minutes?" Yalith asked, half-annoyed, half-bemused, as she slapped an ice pack onto Heero's head, moisture soaking through the dark brown hair. When Duo had jumped Heero, he'd forgotten to take into account the fact that they were both sitting on the edge of the bed. Now Heero had a bump on his head the size of Antarctica and Duo still hadn't gotten *any*. A very unfortunate turn of events, part of Duo noted.   
  
"Well, I've got good news. We're getting out of here."   
  
The Gundam pilots exchanged looks.   
  
"We have a few problems," Heero said dutifully. "I don't have the emitter than controls ." He tapped the back of his neck. "And I don't know how to get rid of ." Heero's hand moved in a caressing motion over one slim hip, over the bone that protruded from its center.   
  
Yalith made an impatient noise in the back of her throat, a sensual cross between a growl and a snort. Either way, it made Duo uneasy. How did they know who they could trust? He'd learned in his lifetime that duplicity and double-crossing had a lot to do with who survived and who didn't, who prospered and who languished in the poverty-stricken ghettos.   
  
"The emitter will be taken care of. As for the Key, how did you think Darius and the others escaped?" She waved a hand carelessly. "Their brands didn't just disappear." The blonde-haired servant looked up through the sun-roof and sighed. "We don't have much time. We'd better get going. Follow close behind, and keep your heads down. If we run into Dominic, we might have to make a run for it."   
  
Duo nodded, and started as cool fingers slipped between his. Yet the pilot of Wing Zero wouldn't meet his eyes. He smirked; ah. There was a reason he'd fallen in love with Heero Yuy afterall...   
  
==============================   
  
Tick.   
  
Tock.   
  
Tick.   
  
In a fit of anxiety, Quatre slammed his tea cup down onto the table, causing the entire piece of furniture to rattle uncontrollably. Even a cup of Earl Grey couldn't help curb the feeling that was growing inside of him, eating away at his soul.   
  
Heero and Duo were in trouble. So was Wufei, but he'd never been that close to the Chinese pilot, and couldn't feel anything from him other than a constant beacon of distress and flickering fear alternated with hope.   
  
"It's been three days," Quatre snapped to no one in particular. From the bed, Trowa's eyes opened slowly, focusing on his lover.   
  
Sometimes Trowa couldn't understand Quatre. He had everything anyoneñwell, Trowañcould ever want, and he'd become a Gundam pilot. He could easily understand his father's anger; if he hadn't known better, he would have thought he'd done it on a whim, a childish fancy that insisted it be fulfilled.   
  
"Heero and Duo are both trained Gundam pilots. What could happen to them that you or I could handle better than them?" Trowa reasoned, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ear absently, and hoping that Quatre would listen to him. Or else the rest of the tea set would suffer the same fate as the cup that lay in ruins beneath the makeshift table.   
  
"They haven't told us anything, Trowa. I think this was a bad idea," the blonde heir blurted out, worrying his lip frantically, as if that simple action would save their friends all by itself. How could Trowa just sit there and meditate?!? He was so calm, so collected, ever the Perfect Soldier. Nothing got to him, not even the boredom of 72 hours of nothing but tea, rain, and the knowledge that something terrible was going down and he couldn't do anything about it.   
  
"You can't worry so much, Quatre. They'll be okay."   
  
"You can't feel them like I do!" Quatre exploded, whirling around so he was facing the wall. "You can't feel it when Duo's scared, or when Heero's angry. You don't know, Trowa." Drawing in a deep breath, he shut his eyes as another wave of fear penetrated his defenses.   
  
Instead of replying to his sharp comment, Trowa nodded stoically and went back to counting the beads on the bedspread. There was nothing else to do.   
  
Tick.   
  
Tock.   
  
Tick.   
  
=============================   
  
The basement was dark and damp, and smelled of mold and old cheese. "Yuck," Duo said in disgust as he felt something furry run over his boot, rubbing momentarily against his bare skin.   
  
But he was still holding Heero's hand. Holding Heero's hand! He'd hoped that the other boy had returned his feelings, had debated and analyzed his every action to the point where even Trowa had threatened to throw him to the lions if he didn't shut up. Easy enough for them to say, the disgruntled American thought, they were in a solid relationship. His was just beginning on fledgling wings that could so easily be crushed.   
  
She led them deeper and deeper into the very heart of the Palazzio, past doors that creaked like they hadn't been touched in decades, under arches covered in cobwebs and creepy-crawly things that made Duo's skin itch. He'd never been very good around insects or snakes; he was a Gundam pilot. What other proof of courage did anyone need?   
  
Heero's mind was a blur of images and sounds, sensory detail enhanced until it clouded out his perception, taking over his vision and his mind. He clung to Duo's hand like a silvery lifeline; without it, he would have stumbled long before.   
  
Had it always been there? he wondered. Duo. Love. Duo. Heero shook his head, sending a piece of hair flying into Duo's face. The other boy snorted and smoothed the stray strand back into place, fingers brushing over his cheek. Where his hands had touched his skin, there was an electrifying tingle, like a blush, but more intense.   
  
He was attracted to Duo, he was sure of that. And he knew Duo was attracted to him, unless the past few days had been a sick hallucination. Shrugging, he shoved the issue aside to deal with at a later time. Now was not the time to get distracted.   
  
Yalith.   
  
Was she a friend, an enemy? Just another person out to use them, to use their skills and their Gundams? There was something different about her, something supernatural that made his jaw lock and his eyes narrow. Just something; it was infuriating to him, because he couldn't put his finger on it. The words always eluded his grasp.   
  
One last door opened and Yalith ushered them inside, pulling down on a lever hard as they passed. A stone wall descended from within the arch, effectively trapping them inside, and keeping unwanted visitors out.   
  
Yalith turned to them, her eyes glowing in the darkness, hands outstreched. One by one, torches set up in a ring around the stone amphitheater flared to life as she spoke, her words low, voice hollow.   
  
"It's time that you found out the truth." 


	6. Chapter 6

Duo and Heero exchanged glances, though neither said a word. The American was busy fiddling with his braid, twisting it in his hands as if he was trying to tie it in a knot. A loud groan echoed through the room; startled, he backed into Heero, nearly knocking him over. He put out a hand to steady himself and ended up feeling Heero up. Blushing furiously and hoping the lighting was dim enough so that it didn't show, he straightened with a discreet cough and motioned graciously for Yalith to continue, only to stop dead.   
  
"Whatñwhat are you doing?" he choked out. "Stop that!" The tall blonde gave him a Look and stepped out of her dress, leaving it in a white silk puddle against the marble. Shielding his eyes with his hands, he swore violently. "Put some clothes on!"   
  
"Take your clothes off too." She watched with disinterest as Duo's face turned several shades of purple, and then settled on a bright, tomato red. Heero thought with a smirk,   
  
"The ritual dress is sky-clad, Duo. You can leave whenever you want to, but Heero's a different story. If he tries to leave, do you know what will happen to him?" She pointed a long, slightly crooked finger at the Japanese boy, who glared at both her and Duo alternately. "He'll be burned to death. That's the power of the Key; it's how Dominic can sleep at night, knowing that no Key can pass into his chambers."   
  
"I thought you said Darius escaped," Duo said.   
  
"It was a poor choice of words. He was able to bind the magic of the Key." Seeing his skeptical expression, she stalked over to him and grabbed his chin in one cool hand. "Do you see that?" Yalith yanked his head, twisting him awkwardly so he was forced to look at the walls. "That's their blood, Duo. Their sacrifice." The white marble was stained irrevocably, turned a dingy brown that Duo was now starting to see as dried blood.   
  
"Whose sacrifice?" The pilot of Deathscythe swallowed hard; her nails were pressing into the soft flesh of his neck; there was a prick of pain and the scent of blood filled the air. Another groan rattled the foundation of the Palazzio, louder this time, closer.   
  
"It doesn't matter. They were slaves, servants. Old women. Useless souls; they could not help us. Luckily, that is not necessary now." Her eyes flashed, and outside, he could hear rain beginning to fall on the roof. "You can help us. The Diamond Key can help us. We will rendezvous in Siberia. They have captured an OZ base. From there we will attackñ"   
  
"Wait, wait," Heero snapped from behind them. "*We*? Is that what all of this is about? Who are we going to be attacking? I'm not some puppetñ"   
  
"We will attack the Palazzio with reinforcements that Darius has gatheredñ"   
  
"I don't understand," Duo cut in, face drawn into a scowl. What was going on here? The minute he'd thought he understood things, the game changed and new players surfaced. "You never finishedñ"   
  
"We don't have time for that now!" Yalith snapped, her voice booming off the stone walls, echoing in their ears. "I'm leaving at dawn. With or without Heero. If you do not cooperate, the ritual will not be finished in time and he will die. Have it your way, Duo Maxwell."   
  
"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Duo pouted, even as his fingers crept down to his fly and began to unbutton his pants. "Sky-clad, right? Does he have to be sky-clad?" One finger pointed at Heero accusingly, as if they were children on a playground fighting over the last swing.   
  
"He does." Her eyes softened abruptly as she watched Heero slowly disrobe, folding his clothes neatly in a pile, then using the bundle to hide his nudity. "I'm warning you both; one word during the ritual and you'll both be done for. No matter what happens, you must trust me. If you follow my directions, everything will come out fine in the end."   
  
Duo snorted, but soon he too held a little pile of clothing below his waist, desperately avoiding Heero's eyes. He'd dreamed of seeing the other pilot naked, of running his hands over his body, pinching, caressing, but not like this. And definitely *not* in the presence of another person, to boot.   
  
"Leave your clothes on the floor, both of you. Let down your hair and stand here, Duo." She pointed to a faded circle with a star in the middle whose points touched the very outer edge of the black ring. "Don't leave the pentacle for any reason until I tell you to." Gulping, he nodded, eyes wide as she pulled out a knife from seemingly thin air. It wasn't a butcher knife or even a throwing knife; the blade was white, and the handle was inscribed with strange symbols and letters.   
  
As they watched in silenced amazement, she drew several shapes in the air, blade flashing silver, the light seeming to hover there for a moment before disappearing. The groaning sound grew louder, rumbling in the background.   
  
Then Yalith opened her mouth and began to sing. It wasn't words, it wasn't a melody; it was a song that streamed from her open jaw, trembling with newborn uncertainty at first, then stronger, faster, the entire universe captured in a single measure. It was beautiful, new, old as time, a paradox, something that Duo had never heard before and never would again. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he had an inexplicable urge to sing.   
  
Then as suddenly as it had begun, it ended.   
  
Another pass with the knife, and a silver line appeared in the air, hovering there, pulsing and shivering. Another two passes, and the line was a triangle, a gate. It contorted and folded in on itself, making a disgusting sucking sound. A breeze lifted Duo's hair; with a shock, he realized that it wasn't a breeze, that the hole that had been opened in the room, leading to blackness, to nothingness, was sucking air inside.   
  
"If ye be of the Old Wayñ"   
  
Heero shivered. It felt like worms were crawling all over his body, like something was tasting him before leaning forward to take a bigger bite. Uncertain, he looked over at Duo, who grinned and waved, then winced as the gust suddenly stopped, flinging his long hair back into his face.   
  
"ñcome forth and take sacrament!"   
  
The groan was there again, but added to that were thousands of voices shrieking and hissing, a cacophony of high-pitched sounds that made both of the Gundam pilot's ears ring.   
  
"Death before life, death before rebirth. Always changing, always redesigned in an image we cannot fathom. Come forth and take sacrament!"   
  
Duo began to tremble as several dark shapes emerged from the gate. They weren't dark as in a color, for they were without color, simply the absence of light and shadow. They were darkness, they were nothingness, departed souls waiting for a sacrifice.   
  
They frowned their displeasure at seeing the pentacle surrounding Duo; he felt a strange shock of relief. There was no way he wanted those *things* touching him! They turned away as if burned, shielding their non-existent eyes, and turned towards the next available target.   
  
Heero.   
  
"Heero!" Duo shouted. The boy watched the dark shapes advance with wide eyes, for once his training failing him. His lips moved, but the sound was drowned out by the horrible wailing coming from the gate. "Stop them! They're going to hurt him!"   
  
Duo almost didn't hear her. Yet the fates were not kind to him that day, and on a whim, they carried her words to him, safe-guarding them past the shadow creatures, past the gate.   
  
"I know."   
  
"WHAT!? You knew--!?"   
  
"Say nothing else, or else Heero's life will be forfeit, Duo."   
  
Well, he could hardly argue with that. Inside he was fuming. He moved to step out of the pentacle; he'd be damned if he'd let those funky creatures from another dimension touch *his* lover! He started to move, then had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming as white hot pain shot through his legs.   
  
He looked up at Yalith, and she was shaking her head slowly, mouthing, ëNo.' He was stuck; Heero was on his own. The young pilot looked semi-frightened, or as frightened as he'd ever seen him, considering.   
  
he cried out, but no one came.   
  
==========================   
  
Thousands of miles away, a young Gundam pilot sat straight up in his bed, cold sweat dripping down his face, eyes wide with fear.   
  
"Heero..."   
  
They were in serious trouble, Quatre knew it. There was nothing to be done, though. They'd allied themselves with these strange men, agreed to fight on their side. For what? For justice? For peace? Surely these men knew what was happening to Heero and Duo. If he could just...move...a little more... The bed squeaked precariously, and he froze, eyes squeezing shut. Allah, if the bed didn't squeak again, he'd be fine...   
  
In one swift movement he swung his legs over the side and leapt soundlessly from the mattress, landing smoothly, feet and hands resting on the carpet like paws.   
  
Trowa stirred in his rest, but did not wake. Breathing a sigh of relief, he tiptoed from the room, and went to find someone, anyone, who could help him.   
  
===========================   
  
His world was spinning.   
  
The entire scene was too surreal, so fragmented and disembodied. So strange; Heero reached out a hand to touch the strange creature; it had to be Duo, in disguise somehow. Yes, Duo would pull a bull-headed prank like this...   
  
It hissed at him; if it had a tongue it would have flicked it at him. As it was, some invisible force slapped his hand back, pinning it at his side. Anger flared through him before he remembered again that it wasn't real. It was all some strange dream. Just a dream...   
  
=======------------------------------  
  
Duo watched in horror as the shadow's hand lifted up to caress his cheek. Where there once had been intangible darkness there was now flesh. Two slender fingers, flushed pink as newborns are apt to be. Three more fingers, a palm, a wrist, this strange force coming from Heero, traveling up the creature's arm, giving it substance, giving it mass. A creamy shoulder, the seductive curve of a familiar spine, firm buttocks, and long, well-shaped legs that melted into perfect feet.   
  
He snorted, despite himself. Perfect feet? But they were; ten little toes rounded off in a soft curve, slender ankles that belonged on a woman. Aesthetically perfect, but not perfect in Duo's eyes. Only Heero had that distinction of perfection, and even then it was spiritual perfection, a kind of harmony he'd found with Heero rather than any lack of fault.   
  
The creature grew wings, gorgeous white-feathered wings that slowly kept time to a rhythm he knew had to Heero's heart. The being turned around, and Duo nearly choked on his own vomit. He had to look away to keep his lunch down; he'd never thought something so perfect could be so...wrong! It was a crime against nature!   
  
It had no face. Where there should have been a cute nose, high cheekbones, gorgeous Prussian eyes and a luscious curve of a mouth there was smooth blankness, a plain of lightly tanned skin and soft silk. No face. It had no face.   
  
As if knowing of its fault, the strangely beautiful being lowered its head and touched Heero's mouth. When Duo dared to look again, the creature had a mouth that was the exact copy of Heero's, red petals blooming into a pouting lower lip. The creature then kissed Heero.   
  
Duo saw the creature's tongue slip into Heero's mouth, but made no move, for it was a chaste kiss despite the tongue. No feeling, no emotion. Simply taking in his mouth, plundering the darkest recesses of his mind. The American boy could almost see the life sapping away from Heero as he slumped to the ground, eyes fluttering rapidly, his entire body shaking slightly.   
  
The creature, now a perfect copy of Heero except for the long, delicate wings that sprouted from his shoulderblades, bent over the prostrated pilot and spread his knees, positioning Heero so that the angel-Heero's cock was poised at his entrance. A strange rage flooded through Duo; he wanted to be the one to take Heero's virginity, not some Heero fake! Yet as the angel pushed inside of his love's body, folding Heero's pliant legs around his waist, thrusting gently, he couldn't help but admire the physical perfection of the scene. Heero Yuy caught in the midst of passion was enough to make Duo go hard; two of them making love made him groan and slump to his knees, careful not to stray to the edges of the pentacle, hand slipping between his legs.   
  
=====================   
  
As soon as the creature touched him, Heero understood. Intuition flooded his mind in a brilliant flash of memories and future plans. When the creature kissed him, he hadn't resisted, letting it take his memories, letting it take the part of him that made Heero the person he was. It wasn't *it* anymore; he was a person now, with emotions and feelings, but no mind, no thought.   
  
Heero whimpered as the angel thrust into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle with gentle firmness, taking care not to hurt him, but trying not to prolong it. They both knew there wasn't much time.   
  
He felt the angel's hands running over his body, caressing the small of his back, sliding over his skin, memorizing every feature. It was strange, he thought, to have your virginity taken by yourself.   
  
Those strong hands lifted him up to a sitting position, where his thrusts went deeper inside, touching all the right spots, places he hadn't even known existed. Heero could feel his hands clenching in the angel's hair, so soft, like the finest silk threads. Was that was his hair really felt like? he wondered, in a half-stupor from the liquid pleasure that seemed to stem from deep inside him, shooting through every nerve.   
  
The angel's hips rocked harder, demanding his release, and Heero gave in, shutting his eyes tightly. he told himself quietly.   
  
A warm mouth enveloped the head of his erection, drinking in his seed, and then Heero felt a strange sensation, like being lifted from his body.   
  
He opened his eyes and gaped openly.   
  
He *had* been lifted from his body. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, not yet 16, lay panting on the floor in mindless ecstasy, the angel still battering him relentlessly. Heero had to admit, he looked good like that. But the person he really wanted to see breathless and lost in the throes of pleasure was down there, watching the two Heeros have sex, hand sliding over his hardened cock almost numbly.   
  
==========================   
  
Things were going according to plan. The spirits had been surprisingly cooperative, for whatever reason she couldn't comprehend. As she watched, the angel withdrew from the young Key's body, cock still fully erect, eyes wide as he took in his own painful state. Stepping out from the circle, she slashed at the remaining spirits with her knife, warding them back into the gate, and with a single flick of his wrist, the gate closed with a soft ::woosh::.   
  
The angel Heero looked at her, head cocked to one side, eyes curious. She resisted the urge to laugh; Heero's spirit was still around, and she needed to keep him around if the transferance was really going to work.   
  
"Duo," she instructed, voice large and brassy, "talk to Heero. I know you can't see him, but pretend he's there." The boy's violet eyes widened, but he nodded and did as told, mumbling about flowers and puppies and te wing zero system, loud enough so that she could hear he was following directions, low enough so she couldn't tell exactly what he was saying.   
  
She advanced on the boy who lay on the cold marble, eyes closed, chest barely rising and falling. With this one, the body depended heavily on the soul, instead of the other way around. With most humans, the soul needed the comfort of the body to survive; it appeared that she had found yet another reason that Heero Yuy was somewhat out of the ordinary.   
  
One quick thrust, and her knife plunged into Heero's heart. She twisted twice, then released her athame. It was done.   
  
=======================   
  
He was creeping slowly down the hallway when it hit him, a sudden pain deep inside of him, stabbing through his chest and spreading down his side. "Ungh...!" Quatre dropped to his knees, bone slapping the metal floor with little notice to his own pain.   
  
Chest heaving, cold sweat still dripping down his too-pale cheeks, the Arabian pilot pushed himself to his feet, a burning pain still growing inside of him. Allah, it hurt so much!   
  
Staggering down the hallway, leaning against the cold concrete walls for support, he never heard his silent watcher, too concerned with getting back to bed, back to Trowa.   
  
Pierce slid through the shadows, eyes glittering in the darkness. It seemed there was something about 04 they didn't know...something that could prove very useful.   
  
Yet he hesitated. He could easily empathize with the boy; feeling another's pain was terrible. Quatre's own pain had woke him in the middle of the night and sent him flying out of his room to see if anyone had disturbed the Gundam pilots, or if there had possibly been an attack.   
  
He would wait, he decided. Waiting couldn't hurt.   
  
=============================   
  
"Youñyou killed Heero!" Duo cried out, eyes filled with anguish. He doubled over, arms hugging his middle as he wept softly. Yalith sighed; she didn't have time for this...   
  
"I see." Duo's voice had suddenly gone cold; a sense of dread filled her veins. She had *not* taken this possible type of reaction into account. "So now that you've got your perfect winged look-a-like, you don't need the real thing anymore?" Yalith bowed her head; of course it would look that way to Duo. Lovers were hardly ever logical.   
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!" Duo screamed, surprising himself with the rage suffused in his haggard voice. Before Yalith could move, he'd flung himself at her, hands tensed into claws, intending to scratch her eyes out.   
  
"Duo!"   
  
They both stopped dead, and two sets of eyes turned towards the source of the voice.   
  
The angel stood with his hands on his hips, a scowl on his beautiful face. "Will you stop that?!" he snapped, running his hands through his dark hair. "We don't have any time!"   
  
"Heero," Duo whispered, a tear running free from his steadily leaking eyes. He rubbed the moisture onto his bare arm, not caring about the sting of the salt, and pulled the Japanese pilot into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "You don't leave me, baka. Don't leave me."   
  
========================   
  
Heero had had enough. Watching Duo cry was bad enough; he'd never wanted to make Duo cry. But the braided baka thought he was dead and there was nothing he could do about that, except...   
  
But if he entered the angel's body, he would never be able to leave without another ritual like the previous one. He wasn't sure he wanted to go through that again; to have his entire being sucked out of him, to have his memories sliced into tiny parcels and shipped out through his skin.   
  
But as he watched Duo fly at Yalith, hands ready to wrap around her thin neck, and then he saw Yalith, barely containing her annoyance, he made his decision and *let go*.   
  
==========================   
  
"I don't understand," Duo said, one arm still wrapped firmly around Heero's waist, his right hand caressing his hip in slow circles that were making Heero's face burn.   
  
"Transferance of souls. It comes with...side effects." She paused, as if in a moment of silence. "The others; Darius, Armand, Pierce, and Sarsis still have their brands. Of course, they weren't virgins, and therefore we summoned demons, instead of angels. You were lucky Dominic decided to sell you instead of take you," she said, in a tone that was almost reprimanding.   
  
"Your wings are permanent. You can fold them up, but you can't get rid of them. Rather, you can, but it would be a stupid idea to, much like chopping off a leg or poking out an eye. Your equilibrium will be off if you destroy them, so take care of yourself." Heero scowled, and the glistening feathers suddenly folded in, leaving Heero with two tiny wings that melted into the clean lines of his shoulderblades.   
  
"May I?" She stepped forward, hand outstretched, and Duo growled.   
  
"You may not!" he snapped. "Look what happened the last time we trusted you on your word!" Gesturing wildly at Heero, he began to rant about demons and angels and portals and wings andñ   
  
"Duo!" Heero sighed. "Stop! It was the only way. I'm still here, baka." The chestnut-haired boy nodded and rested his head on Heero's shoulder, tongue darting out to trace little hearts on the skin.   
  
Barely amused by the blatant show of affection, Yalith continued. "The others gained certain....powers. Powers that we used to predict your whereabouts and to influence your Gundams. Be thankful, Duo Maxwell. Heero was going to self-destruct in your last battle, but we prevented that. We need both of you to help us, now."   
  
"Powers? Like what? Does Heero have powers?" Duo frowned at Yalith. "Will this affect his ability to pilot a Gundam?"   
  
"What, you want me to self-destruct?" Heero demanded testily.   
  
"If you can't pilot a Gundam, how am I suppose to keep you near me all the time? No more running away, Heero. One mile radius at all times." He grinned and punched his love affectionately, but Duo's smile slowly faded as the gesture was not returned.   
  
"We don't know. For now..." She couldn't help but sneak another look at two pilots who were busy groping each other. "We've got to get going, children. Put on some clothes."   
  
As she turned away, her sharp hearing caught the sound of a raspberry and she stifled a laugh. "I saw that, Duo." The shocked gasp that Duo made was more than gratifying. "We leave at dawn. Meet me here. I'm sure there's a few...extracurricular activities you'll want to get started on."   
  
This time as she walked away, all she heard was a cheerful shout and a loud thumping noise, then...   
  
"DUO!"   
  
"Eep! Sorry, Heero..."   
  
========================   
  
Wufei and Treize exchanged cautious glances, neither willing to concede any point towards victory. The Chinese boy raised a single arched eyebrow, as if to say, 'It's your damn room. You get the fucking door.'   
  
Treize hmmphed softly and lifted a glass of wine Wufei hadn't seen him pour to his lips, tongue sliding over the edge of the glass. 'Be polite and get the door for me.'   
  
The younger man snorted. 'I don't think so. I'm the guest, anyway.'   
  
'It's not like you didn't make yourself comfortable,' Treize retorted silently, sending a heated look towards Wufei, who sat on satin sheets that were twisted into exotic figures pooled at the foot of the canopy bed.   
  
'Whose fault is that?'   
  
'Certainly not mine. I--'   
  
"This is ridiculous," Wufei growled, breaking the tenuous silence and jumped to his feet, padding to the door carefully so as not to trip on the long hems of his silk pants. He could almost feel Treize smirking behind him.   
  
"Is anyone there?" A plaintive female voice floated in through the cracks between the door and the walls. "Hello?"   
  
Wufei flung the door open, about to give the damn onna a piece of his mind when he suddenly froze, onyx eyes wide. His jaw trembled slightly, and he reached out a tentative hand, as if afraid he was going to pass right through her.   
  
"MEIRAN?!?!"   
  
===================   
  
He sat in his office, one hand absently petting his newest toy, the young Green Key. He was lying on his back, legs spread to give him easier access to his small, pre-pubescent cock. Trained well, he noted. The fact that he was barely eleven didn't seem to deter him at all; rather, the thought excited him.   
  
But what to do with this petty rebellion stirring within the Palazzio? He could end it all here; his free hand strayed towards the small gray metal box with two buttons. He could kill Heero now, or give him enough pain to ensure that he would lose some kind of essential function. Sight, perhaps, or maybe his hearing; or he could send the Diamond Key into a coma, and have him for his pleasure every night, unresisting, perfectly submissive. The thought of the Japanese boy, tied down, legs spread, eyes closed, chest heaving with ragged breath...   
  
Yet though the chase was half the fun, naturally he enjoyed the fuck itself, squeezing their nipples until they cried out, licking the salty tears from their soft faces as they wept. The Green Key made a noise, and he realized he'd been twisting his nipples. He let out a soft chuckle, and his hand strayed lower in apologies.   
  
How long had he been at the Palazzio? It felt like years.   
  
It had been more along the lines of centuries.   
  
And he hadn't lived so long, played his cards so carefully, to let three Gundam pilots and one traitorous servant ruin everything. Yalith...she was becoming a problem. No, she *was* a problem, and it was his fault for not seeing it before. But Sandalith was so helpful, always coming to his bed chambers after the torches were blown out, warning him, warming him.   
  
She had ambition. She'd have to be put down eventually, or kept under tight watch. Sandalith...Yalith. Both so beautiful.   
  
Their beauty was only a façade, though, of their real powers. He was glad the fool girl still thought he was ignorant of their plot, or else he might never be able to take her down. Unless...   
  
Unless...   
  
The disturbance he'd felt around the force fields surrounding the Palazzio; could that have been...?   
  
She wouldn't...   
  
She would, a nasty voice chanted in the back of his mind. She's as devious as you are. Dominic nodded and laughed to himself, hand moving faster unconsciously, jerking the young boy off. He came with a loud sigh, and collapsed against the floor, purring slightly as he nuzzled his boot.   
  
But there had been no further spells, no further magic being done. Which meant that Heero had his new body, but Yalith had not yet Unlocked him. Which meant there was a new Master walking around the Palazzio, untapped, unknowing of his own potential. He could use this slip to his advantage...   
  
"We won't be coming for you, Heero Yuy." He laughed, letting his fingers trace greasy hearts lovingly on the Green Key's stomach, sliding through his sticky seed. So beautiful...   
  
"It's only a matter of time before you come to us."   
  
=====================   
  
Duo looked over at Heero anxiously, his nerves humming. The entire day had been beyond belief. Duo was not a religious boy; he had his own reasons for the cross around his neck, and none of those included a belief in God.   
  
Yet looking at Heero, watching his chest rise and fall softly with every small breath, in a body that was so new, so perfect, he could almost believe, could feel the hope edging at the outside of his soul. Not a scar marred the long reams of golden flesh. He would have to learn Heero all over again, hours spent watching him out of the corner of his eye in the baths for naught.   
  
He'd *known* the other Heero. He knew the soul was still the same; he could feel his vibrant, tenacious spirit emanating from every pore. But the body held him back. He leaned forward slowly, to give him time to back away, and was encouraged when the Japanese pilot made a pleading noise in the back of his throat.   
  
Duo let his arms drape loosely around Heero's neck, and with the utmost delicacy, brought their faces together for a close-mouthed kiss that still sent shivers down his back. He felt a corresponding trembling in his lover's body, and smiled slightly, caressing his shivering frame. Duo found he couldn't stop wanting to run his hands over his back, to feel the silky skin beneath his fingers.   
  
Duo shifted so Heero was kneeling next to him, wincing as the cold marble made contact with his body. Lying back, he pulled Heero on top of him, tracing the edges of his lips with his fingernail, then replacing it with his tongue. He wanted to do this right, to hear the stoic boy cry out loud enough to echo off the walls, to feel him arching beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, panting in time with his thrusts.   
  
With malicious intent, he hugged Heero close to him, the full-body contact sending tremors through him, and rolled over so he was on top, thighs brushing over the taut line of Heero's stomach.   
  
Duo looked down at Heero's flushed face, watching for any sort of reaction as he began to rock slowly, torturing Heero, torturing himself, with the sensations. A hand found his erection, stroking it ruthlessly.   
  
"Ah--Heero--wait--"   
  
The gentle touch stopped abruptly, and Duo couldn't help the slight whine that erupted from his throat. Swallowing hard, he fought down a wave of desire that unfurled in the pit of his stomach, sending hot waves of pleasure streaking through him from the tips of his toes to his face, which was slowly reddening.   
  
"Like this," he whispered huskily, reaching down to push aside Heero's bangs. He wanted to--needed to--look into his eyes, to see some kind of reassurance that what he was doing was okay, that he wasn't hurting him. Two lidded Prussian blue eyes stared back at him, lips parted as he struggled to keep his breathing even.   
  
His fingers found a carmel-colored nipple, stroking the nub until it erected in his hand. Duo repeated the process with Heero's left nipple as he tongue-bathed his chest, tracing the firm lines of his muscle. As one hand found the urgency of Heero's erection, the Japanese pilot of Wing Zero jumped a little, causing Duo's teeth to scrape against sensitive flesh. Instead of wincing, as Duo had expected him to, he moaned, arching his back ever so slightly in a silent entreaty.   
  
Well.   
  
This was certainly interesting. If Duo hadn't known better, he would have thought there was a masochistic streak in Heero Yuy. It made sense--the constant self-destructions, lack of concern for his own bodily health. Maybe Heero didn't know it yet, but there was definitely something there to be explored.   
  
Duo pulled Heero up into a half-sitting position, turning him so that he was sitting in Duo's lap. Heero flushed slightly as he felt Duo's penis grind against the firm curve of his buttocks, his back tensing. Sensing his distress, the American pilot rained soft kisses down on his neck and shoulders, slowly kneading the stress of the past few days out of his body. After a few minutes, Heero made a slight whimpering sound, his erection left unattended for too long.   
  
"Love," Duo whispered, his breath tickling the sensitive skin just above his ear, "I want to be inside you. Can you feel me?" Slowly, one finger ran along his spine from his neck to his entrance, causing a shiver to run down his back, chasing after the renegade finger. "Ooh--I'll--I'll put my cock inside you..." In one shallow thrust, his finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Heero moaned softly, eyes closed, as his mind began to shut down and his body took over, an all-consuming hunger beginning to stir from its dormant sleep. His cock became even harder, if that was possible.   
  
"You want me to, don't you? You want me to put my cock inside you, Heero?" The finger began to move, pushing higher and higher inside until his finger was embedded all the way to his knuckle. "Can't you feel me...filling you..."   
  
Another finger joined the first.   
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" A throaty moan, and then a sound of denial. "It hurts, but you want it to. It feels so good, Heero. You want my cock inside of you, thrusting, splitting you apart but it doesn't matter, it's so good..."   
  
"Nngh...no, no Duo..."   
  
Duo grinned. "You don't want me to? Okay, I guess if that's what you want--" The fingers suddenly pulled out, and Heero was left with a wide emptiness that was slowly consuming him.   
  
Seizing all of his remaining willpower, Heero cried, "God damn it, Duo, just *fuck* me!"   
  
"Okay," Duo agreed amiably, and then neither had the energy to talk, just move, feel, taste. He plunged into Heero's depths, his hip bones pressing into Heero's buttocks, leaving bruises as he thrust up, Heero still in his lap, one arm looped loosely around his chest, nails raking red lines across his torso.   
  
But Heero wasn't making *those* noises yet, so Duo knew that he wasn't hitting that spot that made the world explode into molten fire. Wordlessly, ignoring Heero's sounds of protest, Duo withdrew and pushed him onto his back, spreading his legs with one impatient knee. Then, in a single hard thrust up, he again impaled Heero on his cock, hips slamming him into the stone floor, faster and faster until they reached their peak, spiraling downward at a dizzying pace, choked screams tearing from their throats in the most primal of fulfillments.   
  
Heero's cry echoed throughout the room, bouncing back at them as they lay sated and sweaty, thighs sticky with their mingled seed. Duo was still seeing stars; he groped blindly for Heero and ended up honking his nose.   
  
"Duo," Heero panted, but could not find his voice to say more. The American slowly withdrew, his flesh slick with...with blood. Horrified, he buried his face in Heero's shoulder, kissing the round muscle in apology. How could he have lost control like that? He had let his desire run away with him and he'd hurt Heero.   
  
As if sensing Duo's guilt, Heero leaned forward and kissed him gently, forcing him to think of other, more interesting, things. Duo felt his cock harden again as Heero draped his slender body over him, thighs parted over his lap, hands caressing his back in calm circles. Hesitantly, the Japanese Key rested his head lightly in the crook between his neck and shoulder, breath coming in little spurts.   
  
This time, their lovemaking wasn't so much a dizzying need for release as it was a hazy exploration of the pleasure their bodies could afford them. Watching Heero come, his wide eyes glazed over, hands clenched into small fists by his head, a look of shocked ecstasy scrawled over those Asiatic features, was the most arousing and erotic sight Duo had ever had the pleasure to witness.   
  
And this time, Duo's thrusts were deep but gentle, slow but firm. They kept their eyes trained on each other, not wanting to miss the expressions of their lover as they moved in rhythm with a pulsing beat that was slowly growing to a fevered pitch.   
  
And then it happened.   
  
Heero's eyes were staring up at Duo through the thin veil of his bangs, refusing to relinquish his attention.   
  
There was a pause, then, Duo thought in amazement, fingers making the lightest feather touches along his face.   
  
Watching the two boys fly through ecstasy, limbs intertwined indefinitely, Yalith sighed. She only hoped that they were truly soulmates, or else the Bond would cause them nothing but suffering.   
  
She nodded slowly as their soul-lights flickered, dampening back down to a mild glow. It was time to go.   
  
"We've got to get going."   
  
Her voice rang out sharply in the silence. Duo jerked in shock, thrusting deeply into Heero one last time. "If you're done...?" she offered, a small smirk on her face.   
  
Duo glanced at Heero.   
  
Heero frowned at Duo, his mouth twisting into a thin line.   
  
Suddenly, the suspicious Diamond Key cast a look at Yalith, who had carefully schooled her face to neutrality.   
  
Duo seemed almost...hurt?   
  
Heero assured him, pulling him in close for a quick hug.   
  
"Are we done?" Yalith snapped impatiently. "We've got to get going. You're Bonded, that's great, let's get going."   
  
"Wait a minute," Duo said, holding up a hand. "You're not keeping us in the dark anymore, Yalith. You never told us what happened to Darius. I don't know what the fuck this thing with Heero is, and I sure as hell am not going to fucking chase after you like a puppy dog on your say-so!"   
  
Heero nodded in agreement. They'd had bits and pieces of the truth, but nothing coherent, and definitely not the big picture. She was deliberately keeping them in the dark, of that he was sure. And he didn't like it one bit. In war, information meant survival, and lack of it meant...   
  
"And I keep telling you that we don't have time!" she snapped, a low rumble churning in her throat.   
  
"Oh yeah, we don't have time but we had to time to screw like rabbits. You're playing with us. It stops now!" Duo cried, taking an aggressive step forward.   
  
They all froze as hollow footsteps echoed in the supposedly sealed chamber.   
  
Yalith stood motionless, eyes dilating rapidly. In the dim light, they could make out a gray suit, greasy hair, a firm mouth.   
  
"Yes," Dominic agreed, coming to a halt a few feet from Heero and Duo, "it stops now."   
  
Heero heard Duo whisper, "Oh shit," before he felt a sharp pain in his neck and the world began to spin.   
  
"HEEEEeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrooooo...."

=================================   
  
"Heero!" Duo shouted, sliding down on bended knee to catch his lover before he slammed his head against the stone floor. "What did you do to him?"   
  
"Nothing," Dominic replied, looking not at Duo, but at Yalith. "It's nothing that I've done; rather, something that Yalith *hasn't* done."   
  
Duo, who was ready to jump at a shadow, turned to the slender blonde, eyes afire. "What's he talking about?!?!"   
  
"Amateurs. You obviously have no idea what you're doing, Yalith. After all, you never had access to the restricted texts...or rather, you weren't supposed to." He peered closely at his servant, noting the trickle of sweat that beaded on her high forehead. "You called a Gate, move this young man's soul from his natural form to this one; you Bind him to a mortal and leave his power locked away and expect him to be 'okay'? To put it in modern day terms, you've fucked it up royally.   
  
"Fortunately," he continued, "your sister retains some pretense of loyalty."   
  
"Sister!" Yalith hissed, eyes flaring to life, glowing a vicious red. "Where is that conniving viper?"   
  
"Behind you." A child's voice rang out.   
  
Duo looked all around, but he couldn't see anyone. Apparently Yalith couldn't either; there was a strange glow surrounding her, burning white, and slowly rising in intensity to pale blue.   
  
He looked down at his lover, who remained unconscious, his face twisted in pain. "Heero," he murmured softly. "Come back to me, Heero."   
  
"Stop playing games." Drawing the same knife she'd used during the ritual, she made several vertical slashes, only to have her arm cut open by a flying arrow. It took a good sized portion of her arm with it, landing in the wall, quivering with the force of the bow.   
  
"Naughty naughty." The childish voice echoed off the walls, followed by high-pitched giggling straight from some terrible horror movie.   
  
"Yalith, you've been such a bad girl." Her voice seemed to bounce from wall to wall; it was impossible to tell where her sister was standing.   
  
"And now it's time for justice."   
  
"So step into the circle, Yalith."   
  
"If you dare."   
  
"I was always the weaker one."   
  
"I was always second."   
  
"To you. You never let me win. I could never beat you."   
  
"I hate you."   
  
"I'll show you just how much..."   
  
"If you step into the circle, Yalith."   
  
"If you dare."   
  
The voice faded away, leaving all eyes on the blonde witch. Swallowing hard, she took several steps forward, jerking to a halt as a wall of blue light was thrown up from the floor.   
  
"That's right, Yalith."   
  
"No more of your tricks."   
  
"Just you and me."   
  
"If you dare."   
  
"I accept," she hissed, and held out her hands, spinning them in a short, tight circle, the tanned flesh and blue bracelets blurring together.   
  
There was a clap of thunder, and suddenly, Yalith held a long staff with a pointed blade at both ends. She casually stepped through the wall of blue light and assumed a fighting position.   
  
"You were stronger."   
  
"But I was always smarter."   
  
With that, a black gate opened up, like the one Yalith had used to summon those shadow creatures, and with a startled shriek of agony, she was pulled into the black hole. It closed with a soft boom, so final, like a deadbolt or the click of a lock. The blue walls pulsed, like a living creature eager for a feast, then sank back into the floors.   
  
Eyes wide with horror, Duo turned to Dominic. Abruptly, his eyes widened, and his jaw worked furiously. He tried to scream, tried to find breath to force words out, a sound, a peep. But there was nothing. Terror had struck at his heart, and he found himself trembling, tears dripping down his face as he sobbed in frustration.   
  
"Oh God..."   
  
He shook Heero furiously. But the pilot of Wing Zero never stirred, his weight like a stone on a drowning man.   
  
"Oh God..."   
  
=====================   
  
Armand shivered as a disturbance in the Earth's energy fields raked over his unprotected mind, stirring old memories. His heart pounded in his chest; he could feel the ground moaning in agony, every living thing's ki shifting towards a single focal point. His garden would die now; there would be drought and there would be famine with such a radical movement.   
  
"Yalith..."   
  
Scrambling to his feet, he started to run through the maze of the OZ base. Yalith was dead; only the death of her or one of the others at the Palazzio could have caused such a change in the world's power balance. Already things were changing, the balance between fire and water readjusting, interacting, shifting to account for the loss.   
  
Darius had to know about it as soon as possible. It threw their plans off; no, it destroyed them. Without Yalith, they had no inside contact, no one to influence the Gundam pilots and see them out of the Palazzio safely, if not intact. 

**Author's Note:**

> And across the globe, thunder sounded and lightning flashed as the storm arrived. 
> 
> Owari Book One


End file.
